Memories Are Inside Our Hearts
by TakuyaZoeLove
Summary: Zoe and Takuya have secretly loved each other since their trip to the DigiWorld. But a sudden turn of events may turn their world upside down... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON
1. Secret Feelings

**CHAPTER 1: Secret Feelings**

"Takuya, don't you ever go grocery shopping?" asked JP as he opened the fridge.

It had been six years since Takuya Kanbara and the gang defeated Lucemon and saved the DigiWorld. He and his friends Kouji, Kouichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe had gone back to the human world to Shinbuya to continue with their lives. Nevertheless, the six of them remained inseparable. Everyone lived a couple of blocks from each other growing up, which made it easier to keep contact.

JP, being the oldest by a year, moved out of his parents' house and into an apartment of his own when he turned 18 and was off to college. One year later, the rest of them rented apartments in the same building to be closer to each other. Everyone, except for Tommy. He was still 16 and in school, but he still hung out with the guys all the time. Takuya, JP, Koji and Kouichi became roommates, while Zoe moved in with Rika and Jasmine. The girls had met Zoe in school and became friends with the gang immediately. Jasmine even started dating Kouichi.

"What do you mean?" asked the goggle-head 19-year-old without taking his eyes out of the PlayStation. He and Kouji were in the middle of an intense FIFA match. "I bought food yesterday!"

"Takuya, picking up a pizza for yourself doesn't exactly count as grocery shopping" sighed JP.

"Oh, relax JP. I'll go get some after I beat the emo over here."

"Shut up!" complained Kouji. "No way you're going to win!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kouichi stood up from the couch and went to open it. A beautiful, tanned-skin, blue-eyed, brunette girl stood in the hallway.

"Hi sweetie!" smiled Jasmine as she locked lips with her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe!" he said, wrapping his hands around her waist. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. The restaurant manager came and gave us extra work and we had to stay until everything was finished."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, maybe I can make it up to you…" smirked Kouichi.

"Oooh! I sure like the sound of that" she said, as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh, common guys…" interrupted Tommy. "Get a room!"

They all chuckled and Kouichi leaded Jasmine back to the couch.

"Hey Jas! Where's Zoe?" asked Takuya over the back of his shoulder, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Tommy, Kouichi and Jasmine smirked as they looked at each other.

"And…?" asked Tommy.

"Huh?"

"You asked where Zoe was, but haven't you noticed that there's another member of our group missing?"

Takuya immediately blushed realizing what Tommy meant. Good thing none of the others could see him since he was facing the other way. "… and Rika?"

This made all of them laugh in unison.

"Don't worry Taki!" said Jasmine. "I called Z and she told me she would be home as soon as her shift was over. She and Rika were asked to assist with some of the eldest patients in the hospital."

"Not that Takuya cares about what Rika's doing" said Kouji as he chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean emo head?"

"He's right though," said Kouichi. "You're just excited to see your 'girlfriend'"

"My WHAT?!" cried a shocked Takuya, turning his head quickly towards Kouichi and widened his eyes.

"YES!" cried Kouji as he scored the winning goal while Takuya was distracted. "In your face goggle-head!"

"Wait, that's not fair!"

"Not my fault you were so caught up in your thoughts about your 'girlfriend'!"

"Shut up! Zoe is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Yeah guys cut him some slack," said JP in a sympathetic tone. Then, his face turned into a grin. "He just wishes she were…"

Everyone laughed as a humiliated Takuya made his way to the kitchen area, his face red from embarrassment.

"You guys suck" growled Takuya. "I do NOT like Zoe that way. We're just best friends."

"Right…" said Kouji sarcastically.

The truth was Takuya was hopelessly in love with Zoe. Ever since their first adventure in the DigiWorld, their friendship had grown the strongest. They did everything together. Takuya started developing these feelings without even realizing it. He remembered how he started becoming aware of them back in the DigiWorld, in Ophanimon's castle. He had openly admitted that he liked her without thinking and then pretended to be asleep so Zoe wouldn't ask him more about the subject. That day stuck in Takuya's mind for the last six years, but never got the nerve to tell her how he really felt. Heck, he couldn't even admit it to the rest of the gang. At first, he didn't want to because of JP. He had had a crush on Zoe from the very beginning, but the blonde girl never reciprocated those feelings. Still, he wanted to keep the "bro code" and respect it. However, JP slowly got over her and moved on when he met Miki Nakano – his current girlfriend. But even so, Takuya couldn't find himself to admit his feelings out loud.

"It's so obvious Takuya" insisted Kouiji.

"As obvious as your feelings for Rika?" grinned Takuya cockily.

Kouji rolled his eyes at him without saying another word.

"Thought so." They all knew that Kouji and Rika were crazy about each other but were both too stubborn to admit it. Instead, all they did was argue.

That very moment, there was another knock on the door. JP went to open the door and saw Zoe and Rika standing in the doorway. They were both wearing a white coat with their nametags.

"Hey guys!" smiled Zoe.

"Hi!" they all responded in unison. Takuya was blushing like crazy in the corner.

"How was your day?" asked Tommy.

The girls looked at each other and growled.

"It couldn't have gone worse!" cried Rika. She took off the elastic from her ponytail and let her reddish hair fall as she took a seat next to Kouji. "They made us take care of some of the elder patients, and I got asked for my hand in marriage 4 times!"

"Ha!" laughed Kouji. "Well at least someone's interested in you."

"Oh shut up you jerk! They were like 90 at least."

"I'm just saying… keep those options open."

Rika punched Kouji in the arm and rolled her eyes at him.

"OW!"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"Dig too!"

"Oh shut up you two!" said Takuya as he sighed. They're impossible. Then he turned to Zoe. "What about you Z?"

She shrugged. "It was OK, I guess…"

"OK?" asked Rika. "Umm… Hello? What about Hiraki?"

To hear Hiraki's name was like being stabbed by a million knives for Takuya. He could feel his blood begin to rush and his fists and jaw begin to tighten. Hiraki was Zoe's last boyfriend before they went to their adventures in the DigiWorld. They dated for a year, until Hiraki cheated on Zoe with her cousin Yurim. After Zoe moved to the new apartment and got a job as an intern in the Shinbuya Hospital, she found out that Hiraki was also working there. He had been trying to get back with Zoe since they reunited, but she kept ignoring him.

"Oh yeah…" she said, rolling her eyes. "He honestly won't stop! He's not taking 'no' for an answer. Today, he brought me a bouquet of flowers and asked me to go on his dad's jet to Italy for dinner! Can you believe it?"

"And going to Italy is bad because…" asked Tommy.

"I hate that he's trying to buy me like some sort of trophy. I don't care where I go on a date, just as long as it's not with someone like him."

Takuya couldn't help but smile at her. She loved this about Zoe. She was the best person he had ever met. She was funny, charming, genuinely concerned for others' wellbeing, humble and extremely talented – not to mention gorgeous! Her green eyes sparkled whenever she spoke, her smile was beyond breathtaking, and her golden locks fell perfectly along her angelic face. She got a job in the hospital so she could take care of people who needed her. Everyone admired her good heart. She also was a music goddess. Her voice was as sweet as an angel's sigh. And the way she danced with music, made everyone stare in awe.

"It's OK, Z" said Jasmine, interrupting Takuya's thoughts. "He'll get what he deserves." This made Zoe's smile and relax.

"Oh hey," said JP, "did you get the prescription from Dr. Xu for my pill refill?"

"Oh my god…" gasped Zoe, face palming herself. "I left it in my locker. I'm so sorry JP. I'll go back and get it."

"No it's OK, Z. You can give it to me tomorrow."

"No, I insist! You need it tomorrow morning in order to get the refill and you're out of them. I'll go quickly and I'll be back in no time."

"I'll go with you so you don't have to go alone" offered Takuya.

"Thanks Taki, but don't worry. I'll be fine. They won't let you in the are without an ID so I can just take a cab and I'll be back before you know it." The girl gave him her signature smile that always made his heart lift. "I'll be right back!"

Before anyone could oppose, Zoe made her way out and shut the door.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I can't believe how stupid I was! How could I forget the prescription? Oh… that's probably when Hiraki came up to me. He's such a jerk. I hate him! He just treats me like I'm some sort of candy ball machine… you know? Give it some money and be rewarded? Gross.

"Taxi!" I cried when seeing the yellow car approaching and got into the back seat. "Shinbuya Hospital, please?"

I'm so mad at myself for forgetting that prescription. No, I'm mad at Hiraki. Jerk. That's no way to a girl's heart. To win me over, a guy would have to treat me differently. He would've to be kind… attentive… a good listener… you know? Treat me special. It would have to be someone smart, and funny and humble. Someone I could count on to be my crying shoulder, but could easily take away my sorrows with just a smile. Someone like… Takuya. I think he's the best guy I've ever met. He has all of those amazing qualities that I love about him and so much more.

I remember our adventures back in the DigiWorld and how brave he was. He led us into victory. I knew I could always count on him for anything. He tried his best to protect me from so many things. I felt safe whenever I was near him. His warm heart makes me smile. His chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing to look at. I loved Takuya, even if I couldn't admit it out loud. I always thought he felt something towards me since the day he practically said it in Ophanimon's castle. Of course, he then pretended to be asleep. Even when we came back to the Human World, Takuya and me grew out to be the best of friends. We did everything together. My heart races every time I see or talk about him. He's just so sp- **OH MY GOD!**

The last thing I saw was some bright headlights and heard a loud crash. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

**What happened to Zoe? Will she be OK? How will Takuya and the rest of the guys react if they find out? These answers will all be answered in the next chapter! PLEASEEE review and follow to keep updated! :)**


	2. Tragic News

**CHAPTER 2: Tragic News**

**NORMAL POV:**

"I'm hungry!" complained JP. "Let's order some pizza!"

"Why is it that you're always hungry?" asked an amused Rika.

"Hey a guy's gotta eat!"

"But you just ate… two hours ago."

"My point exactly. It's been too long. I am starving."

Rika sighed in defeat. "How does Miki put up with this?"

"Put up with what?"

They all turned to see Miki enter the apartment. She had long, black hair that went down to her waist. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled to the group and then turned towards JP.

"Hi sweetie!" she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Miki!" smiled JP. "I thought you were getting back from Europe tomorrow!"

"I know, I wanted to surprise you guys! I missed you so much my sweetie pie!"

JP smiled again and kissed her. "I missed you too my marshmallow!"

"Yuck! Gross!" said Kouji. "You guys are WAY too affectionate."

"Shut up!" said Miki while giggling. "But it's nice to see you too Kouji."

Kouji chuckled. "How was Europe?"

"It was great! I got to work at this little bakery in Paris… Wow. It was incredible! I learned so much from my fellow workers. I even got to bake and sell some of my original recipes. Everyone went crazy over my macaroons!"

"That's great baby! Did you bring any by any chance?"

"Of course sweetie" Miki reached her bag and got out a white box with an orange bow on it. "I made this patch especially for you!"

JP's eyes widened and his mouth felt watery. "I LOVE YOU!"

He took the box and opened it as fast as he could and started shoving the macaroons into his mouth, two at a time. They all laughed in unison. JP never changes.

"So where's Zoe?" asked Miki.

"She went back to the hospital to pick up the prescription she got for JP's pills." Said Takuya. "She should've been back by now."

"Oh, I see. Well JP's appetite is one thing that really didn't change while I was gone. Is there anything that did change?" she said while staring at Takuya.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I want to know if you finally did it."

"Did what?"

"Tell Zoe that you love her."

Takuya's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Not you too! Guys, I DON'T like Zoe!"

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Give it up man!" said Tommy. "You guys do EVERYTHING together, you always talk about her, and your hands start shaking whenever she's near you... Just admit it! We all know this! You're hooked!"

"I DON'T like her!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"No you don't"

"YES I DO! I LOVE HER OK?"

Takuya's eyes widened in shock when he realized what he said while everyone grinned in victory.

"Ha!" said Tommy. "I knew it!"

"You tricked me!" cried Takuya in protest.

"Takuya…"

"Ugh…. FINE. I admit it. I-I…I like her… no… I-I…. I lov-love her" He managed to say those words out loud, while putting his hand behind his neck and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe he had finally had the nerve to admit it to his friends.

"Awwww!" Jasmine couldn't help but say. "Taki that's awesome! You guys look so great together. I can't think of someone more perfect for Zoe or anyone more perfect for you."

Takuya blushed and his face turned crimson. "Thanks Jas"

"So when are you going to tell her?" asked Kouichi.

"Tell her? Hah! I barely managed to say it to you guys. You really think I would be able to tell her? To her face?"

"Common man!" protested JP. "Dude, man up! You need to tell her how you feel."

"She's my best friend! I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying something stupid! I know she doesn't feel the same."

"Well, you'll never know until you try."

Takuya hesitated for a second but then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll ask her out tomorrow and see how it goes from there."

Everyone smiled at Takuya and went back to watching TV.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I finally admitted my feelings for Zoe! I can't believe this! Saying them out loud makes it much more real than ever. This is reality now. I never thought it would feel so… good… to take it off my chest. Maybe telling Zoe would feel even better. The guys are right, I need to tell her how I feel. But, I need to make it perfect. Maybe the girls can help me plan the whole thing. Zoe deserves the best and she's going to get it. That is… if she accepts to go out with me in the first place.

"Ok guys," said Kouji, interrupting my thoughts. "Where the hell is Zoe?"

"Yeah!" said Jasmine. "She's been gone for like an hour and the hospital's is like 10 minutes away. Let me call her on her cell."

Jasmine stood up and dialed Zoe's number. She waited but the sound of Zoe's voicemail cut her off. "Damn it! Her phone's off."

"Maybe she ran out of battery" said Kouichi.

"Maybe… but she still has been gone for a pretty long time. What if something happened to her?"

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she had some trouble entering the building or something."

Just then, the phone rang. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the phone in the wall.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kanbara?" said the voice of an unknown man. He sounded older.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Hello, my name is Dr. Xu. I am the head doctor at Shinbuya Hospital Zoe and Rika's boss."

"Oh, hi Dr. Xu. Not to be disrespectable or anything, but why are you calling me?"

"You were listed as Ms. Orimoto's emergency contact."

My heart skipped a beat. Emergency contact? Why don't I have a good feeling about this? "Oh… is something wrong?"

I could hear Dr. Xu take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. "Mr. Kanbara… Ms. Orimoto's here with us. She… she had a car accident."

This time, my heart stopped. My blood rushed through my veins, and I could feel my skin burning and my head spinning. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Mr. Kanbara?"

"I-Is sh-she ok?" was all I managed to say.

Dr. Xu let out another sigh. "She's… hanging in there. But, I think it's best if you come down here."

"Takuya?" I could see Kouji from the corner of my eye. "Is everything ok?"

I dropped the phone and fell on my knees. This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening! My Zoe! My beautiful, good, amazing Zoe… I started shaking my head in disbelief and tears started running down my cheeks. I felt a hole in my chest and I felt as if I was being stabbed with a million daggers. My breathing was uneasy and I was visibly shaking by now. I was close to passing out when I felt Kouji's hand in my back.

"Takuya!" he cried, noticing the state of show I was in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and stared at the bandana boy in front of me. I struggled getting the words out of my mouth.

"Z-Zoe… she's in the h-hospital. S-She was in an a-accident."

* * *

**Zoe was in a car crash?! Will she be Ok? Was Takuya too late in admitting his feelings for Zoe? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens next! :) PLZZZ review! It's my first story so bear with me!**


	3. Broken Angel

**CHAPTER 3: Broken Angel**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_I dropped the phone and fell on my knees. This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening! My Zoe! My beautiful, good, amazing Zoe… I started shaking my head in disbelief and tears started running down my cheeks. I felt a hole in my chest and I felt as if I was being stabbed with a million daggers. My breathing was uneasy and I was visibly shaking by now. I was close to passing out when I felt Kouji's hand in my back._

_"Takuya!" he cried, noticing the state of shock I was in. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_I opened my eyes and stared at the bandana boy in front of me. I struggled getting the words out of my mouth._

_"Z-Zoe… she's in the h-hospital. S-She was in an a-accident."_

"Wait, WHAT?" cried Kouji. "What do you mean she was in an accident? Is she ok?!"

"I-I don't know…" I could see everyone's faces as they heard the news. Rika was holding Tommy in her arms, while JP and Miki stood there as pale as ghosts. Jasmine had buried her face in Kouichi's chest while he had her arms around her. With tears inadvertently running down our faces, we all had to take a minute to react.

"Oh my god!" cried Rika, finally snapping us out of the trance we were in. "Where is she?!"

"She's at Shinbuya Hospital. Dr. Xu asked me to go there…"

"WELL?" cried JP. "What are we all doing here?! Let's go!"

We quickly put our shoes on and raced out the door. I could feel my cheeks burning again, as well as my blood rushing and my head spinning. I can't lose her. I just… I can't. Zoe means the world to me. She's everything to me. She can't… No. I have to pull myself together. She's going to be fine. I know it. I love her. I have to have my chance to tell her that. She can't be gone. She's my angel. I can't lose her.

* * *

We got to the hospital as soon as we could. Kouji, Rika, Tommy and I split a taxi, while JP, Miki, Kouichi and Jasmine took another one. We all made it at the same time, however. We exited out cabs and ran towards the ER section. I opened the doors as fast as I could and raced towards the front desk. My heart was pounding by the second.

"Ms. Zoe Orimoto?!" I cried to the lady in the front desk. She was an older woman, with thick glasses and she was reading a magazine in her desk. "I received a call from Dr. Xu, that she was in a car accident!"

"Name?" she asked without taking her eyes of the damn magazine.

"Takuya Kanbara"

She slowly lifted her head and sighed in frustration. This attitude of hers was really getting on my nerves. She then proceeded to type something in the computer and then turned to look at me.

"I am sorry, there's no Ms. Zoe Orimoto here."

I growled. "Well, look up Izumi Orimoto."

The lady was giving me a puzzled look.

"That's her real name…"

"Why do you waste my time by giving me a fake name?" asked the woman.

"It's not a fake name!"

"Then who is Izumi?"

"Izumi is Zoe!" I cried impatiently. She was walking on very thin ice.

"Then which one is it?"

I could feel my anger building up. Zoe's life was at risk and this woman is lecturing me about names. I mean, really?

"Listen lady! I need to see my friend, and I need to see her NOW! So please, either look up either Zoe or Izumi Orimoto and tell me where she is or I'll-"

"Dr. Xu?" asked Rika, interrupting my little outrage.

"Rika?"

An old man with a long, white coat, was standing with a nurse in the hallway.

"Dr. Xu!" cried Rika as we all sprinted towards the man. "Thank goodness! Where's Zoe? Is she OK?"

Dr. Xu frowned. "Like I told Mr. Kanbara over the phone… she's hanging in there. Right now, she is in a state of coma. We're expecting her to wake up soon, so I don't believe it's permanent."

"Oh, thank God!"

"What happened to her?" asked Tommy.

The Dr. Turned around and asked to follow him. "We haven't been informed of the exact details. But, apparently Ms. Orimoto took a cab and was on her way, when a drunk driver ran a red light with his truck. It hit the car on the left side but, fortunately, Zoe was on the back and on the right side. Both, the drunk driver and the taxi driver didn't make it. It's a miracle your friend is alive. As for now, we found she has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. We also know she hit her head hard because she flew out of the taxi with the impact and…"

Every word the doctor would say felt like a knife. A long, sharp, painful knife that pierced my heart and broke it into a million pieces. I couldn't bear to listen to how much pain my Zoe must have been in. I couldn't imagine the agony she must have been in. My angel had been broken. But something inside of me screamed not to lose hope. I couldn't lose her.

"… we're doing the best we can" said Dr. Xu as I caught the last part of the explanation. We reached a door within the Intense Care wing with the number 270 on the outside. My Zoe was across that door.

"Can we see her?" asked Jasmine, trying to hold back the tears that were inevitably being shed.

"Of course," said Dr. Xu giving us a reassuring smile. "Just prepare yourselves before entering. Most people find it very difficult to see their loved ones in such a state."

We all nodded and inhaled deeply. As Dr. Xu opened the door, we slowly made our way into the room. And just like that, my heart sank. There she was. Zoe was in the hospital bed with a pink blanket covering her. She had cuts and bruises all over her beautiful face and arms, with bandages trying to cover them. She was attached to several tubes and an oxygen mask that kept her alive. Her beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes were closed as she slept soundly without moving. What I would do to see those gorgeous emeralds gaze into my eyes again. It killed me to see her like this. It was way too hard. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave her side until she was perfect again.

"If you want to stay with your friend," said Dr. Xu, "you may. Zoe is one of our most dearest members and we will make sure to do anything to save her."

"Thanks Dr. Xu" Rika gave him a half-smile and returned to burry her face in Kouji's embrace.

"No need. If I were you, I would try and talk to her. As silly as it may sound, it helps to do it."

That being said, Dr. Xu smiled and left the room. We all stood quietly and motionless around Zoe's bed, simply staring at her. I grabbed her hand and caressed it. Her skin was ice cold, so I took it between my own to make her warm.

This turned out to be the longest night of my life. Everyone fell asleep as time passed. Kouichi was holding Jasmine and lying against the wall. Tommy was curled up like a ball in one of the big chairs in the corner. JP and Miki were cuddling in the couch next to Tommy, and Rika and Kouji fell asleep on the other couch while holding hands and hugging each other. I couldn't sleep. I needed to see Zoe awake and smiling again. I needed for her to be ok. I couldn't feel better if she wasn't next to me, making my heart race as she spoke of her day. I needed my Zoe.

* * *

The next morning, the guys woke up and silently made their way towards Zoe again.

"Guys," interrupted Kouichi, "why don't we all take a moment to try what Dr. Xu said? We can all just take turns and talk to her in private."

We nodded silently in agreement.

"I'll go first" said Tommy.

And so, one by one entered the room sobbing and shaking to talk to our beloved Zoe. Everyone had had a chance to talk to her except for me. I was waiting for Jasmine to finish her time, and I was next.

"Takuya" said Miki, interrupting my thoughts. I gazed into her eyes and she gave me a half smile. "She's going to be ok. You're going to get your chance to tell her how you feel."

This made me smile. The thought of Zoe waking up and being perfect again was all I needed to be happy. Just then, Jasmine exited the room with tears running down her face. She made her way towards Kouichi and buried herself in his chest. It was now my turn. I sighed and prepared myself to enter the room. I was amazed on how even after such a terrible night, she managed to look so angelical and peaceful. I made my way towards her and took her hand again. I then lowered my head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Z" I said softly. "I can't believe this is happening. You have no idea how much it kills me to see you like this. Why, you? Why did you have to go back to this hospital? I hate that stupid driver!" I felt my eyes watering and tears running down my cheeks again. "He shouldn't have been drunk! I should've gone with you as well. No. I should've gone instead of you. Zoe, I can't bear to lose you. You are such an amazing person. You made my life so much better just by being in it. You're the person I always come to when I have a problem… the one that always knows exactly what to say to make feel better… you know be better than anyone! What am I supposed to do without you, Z? I can't! I'm not Takuya without Zoe. You're everything to me. Without you, I-I'm… lost…" I was now crying uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. I have never been in so much pain before. "Zoe, you're my angel. You make me light up every time I'm with you. You are the world to me… I… I know you can hear me in there. Please wake up… I-I…. I love you, Z. I love you more than anything in this world and I regret not taking the chance to tell you sooner. But I need you now. Please. Don't leave me… I love you!"

The pain was stronger than ever. I had finally poured my heart out to her and I don't know if she could hear me. I lowered my head again and gave her a kiss on the nose. Just as I did, I felt her fingers move in my hand.

"Z?" I asked, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

I turned my head to see her and she was moving. She mumbled and slowly started to regain conscience. Then, she slowly opened her eyes. Those green emeralds, that I've been wanting to see, were now gazing at me.

"Oh my god! Zoe! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do this to me again! I-I…. I… Zoe?"

I realized she had a very strange expression in her face. Her expression was blank and she stared at me with very confused eyes.

"Zoe? Are you ok?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Wh-Who…Who are you?"

* * *

**Tun-tun-tun! Oh NO! Zoe doesn't remember Takuya! Is this a permanent thing? Will she be able to remember him? Or will hearts be broken all over the place? Stay tuned for more! This story is just getting started!**


	4. Takuya Who?

**CHAPTER 4: Takuya… Who?**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Everything was so dark. I felt as if my bed has recently exploded. My muscles were so sore. Every inch of my body was in agonizing pain, yet, I couldn't move. It was as if the pain had taken control over my entire body. But as I regained conscience, I started to hear the beeping of a machine.

*** **Beep… Beep… Beep** ***

It was getting stronger and faster. That's odd. My alarm didn't exactly sound like that. Maybe it's my friend Tami's? Am I at her place? Why does my body hurt so bad? Ugh…. My head is spinning so fast… I feel like I have an enormous hangover, which is ironic because I don't drink. Anyways…

*** **Beep… Beep… Beep** ***

UGH! I'm going to kill Tami if she doesn't turn that thing off. It's driving me crazy. Plus, why did I think it was Saturday? Maybe's it's a school day? Great. I'm going to be late since I can't get out of bed. I swear I need a vacation.

*** **Beep… Beep… Beep** ***

OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! I'm going to have to turn that thing off myself. Lazy Tami. I slowly opened my eyes, but I was in for the shock of my life. There was a monitor next to me with strange lines coming up and down… I guess I found the source of all the beeping. The walls were white and I had a pink blanket covering me. There were balloons and flowers all around me, some of which said things such as "we love you" or "get better soon!" Get better? I wasn't sick. Where am I?

"Z?"

I turned my head and saw a young man's pair of chocolate eyes staring at me. He was filled with concern and seemed as if he had been crying for hours. Judging by the bags under his eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep either. But even though it looked as if he had a tough night, he still looked pretty handsome. His eyes lit up when he met mine, making my heart skip a beat and momentarily forget about the pain in my body. Strange, isn't it?

"Oh my god! Zoe! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do this to me again! I-I…. I… Zoe?"

He stopped and stared at me more deeply into my eyes. Who is this boy?

"Zoe? Are you ok?" he said.

He knows me? How does he know my name? I can't tell who he is. I feel like I know him but… no… I don't. I don't know him.

"Wh-Who…Who are you?" I asked, feeling uneasy about his presence. Where the heck am I?

The boy stood still and frozen. The expression on his face told me he was very hurt and shocked by my question. This boy is cute but… he is definitely weird. Is it that hard to believe that when two people don't know each other, one might ask for their names? But before I could keep on with my thoughts, he ran towards the door and calling a "Dr. Xu." Doctor? Huh?

Just then, he returned to the room, followed by 7 more people. One of them was a younger boy, about 16, with a big, yellow hat on hid head. Next to him was an older guy holding hands with a girl. They both seemed to be in their early 20s. They boy was very tall and heavy, while the other girl had black hair and was very slim. Next to them were a couple of girls about 19. One had her red hair put up in a ponytail, while the other one gazed her blue eyes at me. Finally, there were some boys that looked exactly alike, also around 19. One had shorter hair and the other one had his tied up in a ponytail and a bandana in his head. Twins? Yeah, seemed about right. They all stared at me as well. What is it with the people? They all seemed as if they had been crying four hours, just as the goggle head boy. Suddenly, an older man in a white coat entered the room carrying a clipboard.

"Zoe?"

I took my hand to my head. My head was spinning. "Uh… yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm… a little sore. I guess… Wh-where… where am I?"

The man smiled at me and approached my bed. "You're in Shinbuya Hospital. You were brought here last night after you suffered a terrible car accident."

"A c-car accident?" What? I didn't remember getting in a car… Did my mom drive me somewhere? Then, I noticed the doctor was looking at me inquisitively.

"Zoe… what's the last thing you remember?"

"I… I actually don't know. Hmmm… I guess… I might have been hanging out with my friend Tami. Oh and… I think we were going shopping for Tamika's party tonight."

They all gave me confused glares.

"Zoe," said the doctor, "do you recognize any of these people?"

I took another look at each of them. My heart raced when I met the goggle head boy's eyes.

"Um… no… should I?"

They all gasped. I could see the look of frustration and disappointment in their faces. This made my heart break. Something about them seemed familiar, and it made me sad to look at them.

"Zoe," said Dr. Xu, interrupting my thoughts. "How old are you?"

"I turned 13 in May"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

No one could believe what they just heard. Their 19-year-old Zoe was taken back six years behind, to the time before she went on the adventure to the DigiWorld with Takuya, JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy; and way before she met Rika, Jasmine and Miki.

"T-There has to be a mistake!" cried Jasmine, turning to the doctor. "What's wrong with her? Why did she just say that?"

Dr. Xu simply put his hand in Jasmine's should and gave her a reassuring nod that everything would be fine. Then, he turned his attention to the blonde girl in the hospital bed.

"Zoe, when you had the accident, the impact of the other car made you fly out of your vehicle. You went straight through a window and landed on the pavement, where you hit your head." He could see how the blonde was now putting her hand in her head. "We couldn't tell the severity of your injury while you were sleeping, so we needed you to wake up. Judging from the areas where you hit your head and your inability to recognize the people standing in this room, I suspect that you might be suffering from a kind of memory loss."

The last phrase struck Zoe like lightning.

"M-Memory Loss?" said Zoe as she began to tremble. "H-how is that… No… I mean… How… What… When… How much time have I lost?"

"Well, you say you're thirteen, when in reality, you are nineteen-year-old lady."

"SIX YEARS?!" Zoe's breath began to rise. "That can't be right! No… I mean… how can anyone lose six years of one's life? That's just… NO!"

"Calm down, Z" said Takuya as he approached the blonde and put his hand on top of hers. The both gazed at each other intensely. "I promise, everything is going to be fine."

The blonde abruptly took his hand out of Takuya's and moved further away from him.

"No! I'm… I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." She then turned to the doctor. "Please, can I see my parents? Where are they?"

There was another silence in the room and everyone exchanged glances.

"Your parents…" said Takuya, taking a deep breath. "Z, your parents died about 4 years ago."

Zoe's eyes widened. "No… no, no, no, no, no, NO! NOOOOOO!" She buried her face in her hands as tears started running deliberately down her cheeks. She started shaking her head and her entire body was trembling. Takuya took her into his arms and gave her a warm embrace, as he kissed the top of her head. Even though she didn't know who he was, her fears were slowly fading away as she felt Takuya's arms wrapped around her. There was something strangely familiar and warm about him that made her feel safe.

"I'm sorry Ms. Orimoto," said the doctor. "I understand this must be very difficult to understand right now, but we will do everything in our power in order to make you feel better. You need to trust us, as well as your friends here. Mr. Kanbara," he pointed at the goggle head boy next to Zoe, " was listed as your emergency contact after all. You must have trusted him before the accident."

Zoe took another look at Takuya's chocolate brown eyes as they stared at her. They both blushed as they realized the closeness of each other's faces. She had a strange feeling inside of her. Hope? Comfort? Whatever it was, it felt nice. Zoe then dropped her eyes to the floor, but Takuya took her by the chin and locked his eyes with hers once again.

"Listen, Z. I'm here for you. We are all here for you. No matter what happens, we will always be there for you. I know we can get through this together. You've helped me through countless situations in the past and I intend to do the same for you. That's a promise. I want you to know that. You are my BEST friend and we are your family. There is nothing we wouldn't do for you. I need you to trust me on that."

"I-I…" stuttered the young blonde. She turned and faced the rest of the people in the room, who were giving her reassuring smiles. Takuya was giving her his signature smile that always used to make Zoe forget about every problem in her life.

"Hello, can I come in?"

Everyone turned around and gasped as Hiraki Yamamoto stood in the doorway. The tall, black-haired boy had his white coat on and held another clipboard in his hand.

"Hiraki!" cried Zoe, giving him a wide smile. "W-What are you doing here?"

Hiraki grinned and took a step towards Zoe. The gang glared at him and Takuya prepared himself for a possible confrontation.

"Hey Zo," the boy said, ignoring the others' reaction. "I work here now, with you. Heard about what happened. You ok?"

"Yeah I… guess. You sure look different from the last time I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, right. Well I apparently am suffering from some sort of… um… memory loss."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I… last thing I remember was going to the mall with Tami for Tamika's party."

"What? That was like… six years ago?"

Zoe blushed and looked down.

"Wow, I'm… I'm sorry Zo."

"No, it's fine babe."

The last word froze everyone in the room. Takuya couldn't believe what he just heard. Zoe thought she was still a thirteen-year-old, and of course, still had Hiraki as her boyfriend. This made his heart sink.

"Z," said Kouji as he approached her to get between the two of them, after noticing Takuya's reaction. "Hiraki is not your boyfriend anymore."

"What do you mean he's not my boyfriend?"

"He was jerk to you," said Takuya while clenching his fists and teeth. He remembered how he learned in the beginning of their friendship that Zoe's trust in people fell downhill after Hiraki cheated on her. The entire gang spent weeks trying to gain her trust so they could all build a relationship with her. "I remember how you told me cheated on you with your cousin Yurim and he left you heartbroken."

"That's not true" interrupted Hiraki as he darkened his glare towards the goggle head boy. "Yurim tried kissing me but I stopped her because I had you. We split up because I moved away to another town."

"WHAT?!" intervened an outraged Rika. "Z! He hurt you and openly admitted that it was him but that it shouldn't have stopped you from getting back together."

"That's not what happened, Zo. You have to believe me baby. I would never do something like that to you! You know me!"

"STOP IT HIRAKI!" yelled Takuya. "STOP IT! Don't try to manipulate Zoe's state by turning this in your favor!"

"Me?! You're the one whose doing it because you've been in love with her since forever and I'm not going to let you take her from me, Kanbara!"

Takuya froze in place. He wanted to kill the black haired boy in front of him. He lifted his fist up in the air, ready to hit Hiraki in the face.

"Stop it guys!"

They all froze in place as they turned towards the blonde girl, who was now on her feet next to her bed.

"Just stop it, please! Not a single one of you is helping me with all this yelling. I-I… I just need to have some rest and figure things out…"

"I agree with Ms. Orimoto," said Dr. Xu. "She needs her rest."

Zoe nodded and sighed. "I… I need you to leave."

"Yeah, go now you big brute!" said Takuya as he faced Hiraki.

"No. Hiraki should stay. I meant you guys…"

Takuya and the rest of the gang gasped and turned towards the blonde. They thought she wasn't serious at first, but after taking a second glance at Zoe's eyes, the realized they were wrong."

"B-But, Z…"

"Look, I'm sorry. I know this might be hard for you all but you need to understand that this is even harder on me! I don't have a past! I have no idea what's been happening in the last six years! I am scared to death! I know the Zoe you know is friends with you guys and everything but… right now… I am the old Zoe. I trust in the people I know! Regardless of what happened, Hiraki is the only one I know from all of you and he's my boyfriend… or was… or whatever. But that's the point. I know him…"

The gang exchanged shocked glances as Hiraki chuckled quietly to himself. They couldn't believe Zoe would say these things.

"Z," said Tommy. "This guy hurt you… We've been the ones who have been there for you and –"

"I understand" she responded, as she raised her hand to prevent Tommy from speaking. "But I can't deal with this right now. Please, just… just go."

"Zoe!"

"Now."

Without saying another word, they all turned around and starting walking towards the door. Hiraki grinned in victory as the gang walked past him. Takuya took one last look at the love of his life, who had dropped her gaze to her feet, and walked away.

* * *

**Oh no! Zoe chooses Hiraki over her friends? She has no memory of her past and is now headed down the wrong path. Will she see the errors of her ways? Or, will Takuya lose the love of his life to a guy from Z's past? Will she have her memory back? Stay tuned for more! PLZZZ REVIEWWWW AND FOLLOW/FAVE to find out what happens!**


	5. It's Hopeless

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This is my first story so bear with me :) PLZZ REVIEW so I can know if you guys like it :) I update very often but Im starting school this week so bear with me if I'm a little late.**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know, I feel bad for Takuya. But it's for the sake of the story. Just wait cuz it's going to get better and better!**

**Without further ado.. here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: It's Hopeless**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"Unbelievable!" cried Rika, as she walked back and forth in the middle of our living room. "Just UNBE-FREAKING-BELIAVABLE! How could this happen?"

"I don't know," mumbled Kouji, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and facing down. "I can't believe Zoe can't remember us."

The entire day we all felt sick to our stomachs. Zoe… OUR Zoe… gone? She couldn't remember the slightest thing about us. All of our adventures… our laughs… our cries… our victories… our picnics… everything was gone, just like that. Puff!... I mean, part of me was just glad she was alive… but I still feel like I lost her. I told her… I'm not Takuya without Zoe. She's my entire world. And now, I'm not even part of hers. How can that be?

"I actually think that the worse part is that she now trusts Hiraki!" said Jasmine while she snuggled against Kouichi.

Hiraki. That worthless, arrogant, manipulative… son of a …. UGH! I HATE HIM! How the fuck could he do this to her?! He lied and manipulated her into thinking he was the good guy? That is FUCKED UP! I'm going to kick the crap out of his ass! I'm losing my mind here thinking and worrying about my Zoe, and he's just getting ready to… no…. don't even go there. I can't do this to myself. I will lose it.

"Takuya" said Kouji, noticing the tears that began to form in my eyes. "You ok, man?"

I gave him a silent laugh. "Ok? OK? How the fuck do you think I am right now, Kouji?"

"Dude, I was being nice! Takuya, this whole thing is tough on all of us! I know you're hurting right now, but you don't need to snap at me!"

"Oh I'm sorry… did I hurt your feelings emo face?!"

"Guys" silently said Miki. "Stop it."

"Takuya, that was completely uncalled for! Dude, you need to stop it! It's not doing anyone any good! Everything's going to be ok. You need to have your chance in telling her how you feel about her…"

"HA! Right…"

"Dude, we just need to find a way to help Zoe get her memories back and then you can-"

"Oh, brilliant plan you ass!" I could feel a fresh new line of tears running down my face. "That's fucking brilliant! But since when do you care about anyone but yourself, Kouji?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are the most selfish person I know! You give me all this crap about how everything's going to be ok, and how I need to express myself to her when you and Rika can't even do it because you're too caught up in your own fucking worlds!"

The minute I said those words, I regretted them. Everyone let out a gasp as they stared at me in disbelief. Rika's face was crimson and her mouth was hanging open. She was breathing heavily as her gaze met the ground. Kouji on the other hand, just froze in place. His expression showed no emotion whatsoever. He just stood there, glaring at me.

"Kouji, I'm sorry. I-I… I shouldn't have said that. Both of you, I apologize."

There was a knot in my throat and more tears began to run down my cheeks. I let myself fall and put my face in my knees. I started crying uncontrollably. Now, I was the ass. I was no better than that stupid Hiraki. I can't believe I just embarrassed my friends like that. This is what not having my angel does to me. I can't function without Zoe. I am a pathetic and worthless human being without her.

Suddenly, I felt hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kouji kneeling and gazing at me.

"It's ok man" he said, as he patted me in the back. "I know this is even harder on you"

"No man. I know it's hard on all of us. I have no excuse."

"Yeah, but you're in love with her. Nothing can surpass that."

"We need to be here for each other" said JP, as he approached me and extended his arm to lift me up. "And we need to come up with something to help her."

"Like, what?" asked Kouichi.

"I don't know…"

We all sat in a circle in the middle of the living room.

"We can show her pictures" said Tommy. "Of all of us, together."

"Great idea!" said Jasmine. "That way we can prove her how close we all became. Maybe she'll begin to trust us again?"

"Yes!" said Miki. "Maybe we can also tell her stories about our time together!"

"And show her home videos we've made!" added an excited Kouichi.

"We can show her letters she's written us" said Rika, still blushing from my little outburst.

"And presents she's made for us as well" said JP.

They all started talking excitedly and gathering up ideas. They were all trying to talk over the other one about different things they were coming up with.

"No."

Everyone turned to see me with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Kouichi.

"Guys… this is never going to work, ok? Zoe's gone."

"Takuya…" Jasmine whispered.

"You can't give up on her!" said Tommy. "WE can't give up on her!"

"Guys, I can't go through what I went through last night and today again. I can't bear to lose her again! The moment I heard her say "who are you?", I knew I lost her! That feeling is the worst thing I've felt in my entire life! I want to swallow a freaking bullet!"

"That's it!" said an angry Rika, as she slapped me right across my face. "Takuya! Stop with the fucking pity party, ok? I CAN'T believe you're saying these things! After all Zoe went through for you?! She NEVER abandoned you! She NEVER gave up on you! She was ALWAYS there for you! She always did her best to bring you happiness! She loved you! And how do you repay her? You're going to let her be miserable for the rest of her life without knowing how much she grew? You're going to leave her in the hands of such an arrogant person like Hiraki?! How can you do this to her? If' that's how you're planning on treating her when things got a little hard, then I'm so glad she never got to hear that you "loved" her. Because you sure as hell, DON'T deserve her!"

We all stood there with out mouths hanging open. My eyes widened when I saw how furious Rika was. I admit it… she scared the hell out of me! But you know, she's right. Zoe has been there for me in countless occasions, never expecting anything in return. She always sacrificed herself in order to make me happy. No matter what, Zoe had always stuck up for me. Now, it was my turn. I couldn't leave her. She was alive, which meant, she had a second chance. She grew up into this amazing woman and I wasn't going to let all that progress go to waste. Neither was I going to let that asshole of Hiraki get away with this.

"You're right Rika" I smiled. "This is just driving me insane. But you're right. I can't leave Zoe. She's always supported me and I intend to do the same for her. I love her. I will do anything to make her happy."

Rika smiled at me. "That's the Takuya we all know and love."

I chuckled and then sighed.

"What are we going to do, though? She doesn't want to see us" said Jasmine.

"We'll try to make it look as if we ran into her" I responded confidently. "Then, we can casually initiate a conversation with her."

"What about Hiraki?" asked Miki.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, all Zoe needs is to see how much we love and care about her. That way, we can regain her trust."

We all smiled and nodded.

"I'll go investigate more about memory loss on the Internet" said Kouji, turning then to Rika. "Can you help me out?"

"S-Sure", she said. Her face was blushing like crazy.

"I'll start collecting pictures of us together to show her" said Tommy.

"Excellent!" said Miki. "JP and I can start gathering letters and presents that she's given us. Anything that can crack her memory."

"I'll put together some video's we've shot with us" said Kouichi.

"Great honey!" said Jasmine. "I guess I can gather any paper articles she's been on? Maybe there's something useful there."

"Perfect" said Miki, beaming at her. Then, she turned to face me. "What are you going to do Taki?"

I smirked and stood up from the floor. "Don't worry, I got just the thing."

* * *

**Yay! Taki's confidence has been regained. What is he planning? Will it work? Or will he have to see his beloved go with another man? FOLLOW/FAVE to find out what happens next! Stay tuned!**


	6. A New Life?

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'll try to do it as often as I can! Thanks to all who are taking their time to review the story!**

** Butterfly - I am glad you love it! The wait is over for the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Guest1 - I am glad you're liking it. And trust me, it will only get more and more intense from here! I also love Takuya! I'm sorry he's not in this chapter, but you're going to love him even more soon.**

**So, on that note, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Life?**

**ZOE'S POV:**

"Home, sweet home!" said Hiraki, as he opened the door of his apartment for me.

I took a quick glance around the room. The kid was rich, no doubt about it. He had an enormous, black-leathered sofa across the room, facing a 90" flat screen TV. There were beautiful sculptures and paintings decorating the room, each one with its own individual plaque. I remember some of them from when he used to live with his parents. I guess they must have given him some to decorate his apartment. I could get a peek of the kitchen from where I was standing. Oh… My… God. It was bigger than my house! Well, my old parents house. But what took my breath away was the amazing view behind the sofa. You could see the entire Shibuya skyline, since we were on the penthouse suite of one of the tallest buildings in the area.

"Wow" was all I managed to say. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know. I bought it just for fun… I'm thinking of getting an even bigger one."

I stared at Hiraki with a puzzle look on my face.

"What are you talking about?"

He returned the look with one of his own. "The TV. What are YOU talking about?"

"Oh", I muttered. "I meant the view."

"Oh! Yeah, pretty impressive isn't it?" He smirked to himself. "Being rich sure has its perks."

_Jeez._

"Zo, you want white or red wine?"

"Oh…" I was taken aback with his question. "Actually Hiraki, I think I will pass."

"Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood. In my head, I'm still that thirteen-year-old girl. I can't bring myself to like wine."

"But, I have the most expensive wine there is_: The Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru_ from France. That's like 2,000,000 yens (20,000$)"

_Ok, was he always this arrogant about money?_

"Still. I think I'll pass."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I started walking around the living room admiring the artwork. There were some pretty impressive things going on. But, as much as the apartment was embellished with beautiful pieces, I couldn't help but feel it… empty. It seemed cold and was missing life.

"Seat with me" said Hiraki, who was now on the couch with a filled wine glass in hand. I smiled and took a seat next to him.

"So, how long have you been working in the hospital?"

"About 2 weeks" he said, taking a sip out of his glass.

"Why do you do it? I mean, you seem to be doing just fine."

"Oh yeah, my dad's making me do it. I need to have something on my resume besides the fact that I'm filthy rich. Which I don't get." He chuckled as he took another sip, and made me roll my eyes.

"So, how are Susan and Tom?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine, I guess. My mom's been busy starting a new business in a fashion line. My dad's just being the same old man…"

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause that lasted for what I thought was ages.

"Are you still friends with Yughi and Zein?"

"Oh, yeah! They're in Spain right now, but they'll be back next week."

"That's nice."

I sighed and placed my folded arms on my lap. "What about me?"

He looked at me inquisitively. "What about you?"

"Well, am I still in touch with the girls? Tami? Mimi?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Oh. How do you not know?"

"Well, I just don't know."

"Ok... Well... what about my parents? How... how did it happen?"

He chuckled. "Ugh, Zo! You're depressing me with these questions. I mean, a trip down memory lane seems dull."

I noticed his body shifting closer towards me. He caressed my cheeks and put one of the strands of my hair, behind my ear. He started leaning his face closer, but I turned away.

"What the fuck?" he said.

"Hiraki, I'm sorry. I just… It's been very tough for me to deal with this and I can't do it alone. I need your help and I need you to be supportive."

"I am! I brought you here so that you could stay with me, didn't I?"

"Yes and I appreciate that. It's just… I would feel better if you could tell me some things about my past."

"What for? The doctor said you were fine Zo."

Wow. "Yeah, physically. But I'm scared to death over here and I just… I just want to try to remember things about my past for the last six years."

"Look Zo." He took my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. "Here's how I see it. You didn't die in that crash. You having no memories of your past means you were supposed to forget about that. That's the old Zoe. All you have is now. You can be whoever you want to be now. With me."

He closed the gap between us and planted his lips on mine hard. I could feel the back of my neck starting to hurt because of how hard he was grabbing me. It was beginning to annoy me, so I managed to pull away.

Hiraki sighed. "What now?"

"Hiraki! You're being way too aggressive."

"Well, I'll take it easier on you."

He began leaning forward for another kiss, but this time, I was able to stop him.

"Hiraki, please. Not today. I am not feeling well. I'm feeling lost and all I need right now is for you to be here for me and help me figure my life out."

Hiraki shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Yeah… what do you want to know, then?"

"I don't know, I guess… when did you move back here?"

"Huh? I never left. What are you talking about?"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Didn't you say you and I broke up because you moved away?"

His eyes widened. "Oh! That! Yeah, I moved here about a month ago."

"…Ok…. And how did you find me?"

"I met you again at the hospital where we both worked. You had been working there for a while, though."

"Oh, ok."

"Shame that you were hanging out with such losers."

"Who?"

He started laughing. "Those idiots from the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. What's the deal with them? Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"In all honesty, I think they're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. When I moved back, you introduced me as your ex boyfriend. We started hanging out a lot, but I guess they didn't like that. Those stupid twins started harassing me all the time. The younger kid and the older guy kept sending me threatening notes. The girls just laughed and started making fun of me when you were around…"

"Oh my god…"

"But the worse one was Kanbara." I could see Hiraki clenching his fists. "He just went insane after you introduced me. The poor bastard probably was in love with you or something, but he kept trying to hit me every time I saw him."

I gasped. "That's awful!"

Hiraki grinned and chuckled. "Nah… He can't beat me! But I'm just happy you didn't fall for one of his tricks. I was furious when he tried to pull that shit back at the hospital. I mean, taking advantage of your memory problem to get into your pants? What a douche!"

I felt sick. Hiraki had a point. Who would do that? That Takuya is one, big, stupid, and handsome… Wait… Did I just say handsome? Ok. Weird. Scratch that. I meant arrogant. Yes. Arrogant. Anyways… as much as I tried feeling angry towards this man, I just couldn't help but feel some sort of … fluttering… in my stomach. Butterflies? Ok this is just strange. How can I think positively of someone so cruel?

"Hey babe," said Hiraki, interrupting my thoughts. "Let's go to bed. I'm swamped."

"Oh, ok. Where do I sleep?"

Hiraki chuckled. "In my bed Zo, where else?"

My eyes widened. "With you?"

"Well, of course. You're not going to kick me out of my own bed, are you?"

"Well, no… B-but-"

"Ok, then let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and started leading me towards the bedroom. After some hesitation, I stopped.

Hiraki groaned. "Ok, what now Zo?"

He frightened me. I could see anger building up in his face.

"Hiraki, I can't sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I'm… Like I said… I'm still that thirteen-year-old girl in my head and-"

"But you're not, Zo! You are nineteen, and perfectly capable of sleeping with your boyfriend, who was been kind enough to be helping you through this shit."

That was incredibly rude. "Hiraki, I appreciate it. But I need you to be patient. I just came back from the hospital and it's going to take some time for me to adjust back to all this."

Hiraki groaned. "Fine. Whatever. Sleep on the couch."

On that note, he slammed the door and left me in the middle of the living room.

* * *

**Poor Zoe. Hiraki has been manipulating her without her realizing it. Will she be able to get out of this? Will Takuya be able to win his angel back? Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Living Forward

**Hey guys! I had time to finish another chapter today so I decided to post it! :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I'm glad you like the story! And I'm glad you hate Hiraki. Interesting idea about the spirits! I included something related to the Spirits in this chapter, just for you! I think I have an idea of how to include them in the story later on. We'll see how it goes!**

**So... here's chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living Forward**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Last night was awful. I couldn't stop crying the entire night, as I rested in Hiraki's couch. I had found some blankets in a cabinet and used them to wrap myself in them. Hiraki had always been very selfish, but I don't remember him ever treating me like this. He always bullied others kids in school, which annoyed me, but he had never looked at me the way he did last night. His eyes were filled with hate. I don't get him. He should try to see how tough this is for me. It's been killing me to know that I have lost six years from my life and not even Dr. Xu knows if I will get them back. He advised me to take it one day at a time and be attentive to anything that might spark a memory. So far, nothing. The only thing that's helping me is the wind in my face from this walk. I don't know why, but wind has always calmed me down. I remember walking to school on windy days, and everyone ran to take shelter. Not me. I loved feeling the wind in my face. It's as if it softly spoke to me with a gentle touch.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I saw Zoe leaving that douche's apartment. I still can't believe he would do that to her. She must be feeling so lost and hopeless. I wish she could come to me, like she always did. I wish I could help her through this. I would hold her in my arms like I used to and warm her with my embrace. I would stroke that gorgeous hair of hers and rest my head on hers. I should've told her I loved her. I can't believe I was so afraid of that. I promise myself, I will do this. I will help her gain her memories back. I will do anything in my power to make sure she remembers everything. Even if I can't, then I'll make sure she starts her life again as the amazing person I know she is. I promise I will help her be happy. I'll do whatever it takes, and I will never stop.

"Ok guys" I said, turning towards the rest of the gang. "I changed my mind. Is it ok if I talk to her before we bombard her with photos, stories and everything we have?"

The gang exchanged glances and stared at Takuya.

"But Taki," said Jasmine. "Why can't we all go? We also want to help!"

"No, I know. And you will. I just want to try something."

"I think I agree with goggle head" said Kouji. "Guys, lets face it. Takuya was Zoe's best friend. Sure, we all knew her very well. But I think these two always shared a special bond. He was always the one that could make Zoe happy without really trying… So, I guess he should be the one starting her off."

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Kouji in shock.

"What?"

"Wow" said Rika, while smirking. "Who would've thought Kouji has a sensitive side?"

"What?!" cried Kouji. "Rika I can be a good guy when I want to."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"…Ok" said Miki, getting in the middle of the two. "So, what are you going to do Taki?"

I put my hand behind my neck and blushed. "I guess I'll do whatever I used to do when I was with her. It always seemed to work."

They all smiled and nodded.

"Alright" said Kouichi. "We'll wait for you home with the stuff ready, just in case."

"Ok. See you, guys."

"Bye! Good luck!"

They waved off and in a second, they were gone. I turned around and saw Zoe by the waterfront. She was standing against the fence, with her eyes closed. I think she was just enjoying the wind brush against her skin. That's good. Her connection as the Bearer of Wind hasn't been broken. She obviously doesn't remember that she is the Bearer of Wind, and showing her might bring her a heart attack. But this comes out perfectly for what I intended to do. She looked so beautiful.

"Hey" I said, as I came towards her. She opened her eyes, breaking the trance she was in.

"Oh" she said, a shade of pink covering her cheeks. Cute. "Hi. It's you."

I gave her one my most famous smiles that always used to work on her. "You remember me."

"I remember you… but only from the hospital." She dropped her gaze to the floor as she said this.

"It's ok" I said, reassuringly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess."

Bullshit. I knew she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I'm… I'm still pretty scared, you know?"

"Yeah, I bet. I would've probably been worse. You seem to be handling it rather well." Not really, but I wanted to make her smile.

Her face turned crimson, giving me a beautiful smile. "Oh, thanks."

"So, have you made any progress? Remembered anything?"

"Not yet." She sighed.

"It's ok. You'll be ok. You are one of the strongest people I know."

She let out a big laugh. "Ha! Thanks. It's a lie, but thanks."

"I'm not lying. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I've known. Promise. I have always admired you for it."

She was playing with her fingers nervously. "Well… thanks."

"Don't mention it" I couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm here for you, even if you don't quite remember me. That's ok. It will come to you."

She smiled again. God I loved to see her smiling. "Thanks, again. Hiraki says that it's better like this and that I should let it go and just start being whoever I want to be right now."

Of course he would say that. The bastard doesn't want her to remember the truth. Just to hear her sweet lips say his name was enough to make sick. I wanted to get my hands on that bastard and kick the crap out his sorry ass.

"I think it's important you are happy with the person you are" I said, trying to hide my obvious anger towards Hiraki. "It helps to know what has happened to you in your past to see what made you the person you are today."

"I agree."

"But don't get me wrong," I quickly added. "If you can't remember, that's ok too. You just have to be happy with who you are and see what path will lead you to happiness. You know, 'life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards.' "

Zoe smiled and looked at me with those mesmerizing emeralds of hers. "Soren Kierkegaard. Impressive."

I chuckled. He was actually one of Zoe's favorite philosophers. When she told me, I bought her one of the guy's original copies of one of his books. I gave it to her on her birthday and seeing the amount of joy that it brought her, I knew I wanted to see her like that every day for the rest of my life. I smiled at the memory.

"Thanks. It was my best friend's personal favorite."

We both smiled at each other as we gazed deeply into our eyes. She got nervous all of a sudden and broke it by turning back to the horizon.

"You know," I said. " Z, I have to be honest with you. I know it's hard for you to trust people you think you don't know. But it kills me to see you suffer and not being able to do anything about it. I want to help you."

"How?" she said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Well, I can show you plenty of stuff you are part of. There's pictures, videos, articles and so many other things that I would like to share with you. Maybe something will trigger your memory." I noticed some hesitation on her part. "It's worth a shot, right?"

She bit her lip nervously. She had no idea what she did to me every time she did that. I wanted to jump and bite it for her.

"Well," she said, breaking up my trance and making me blush. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

I grinned and hugged her without thinking. She froze in place, not expecting my reaction. To my surprise, she didn't pull away either. Instead, she put her arms around me and pulled me in closer. God, this felt amazing. I never wanted to let her go.

Unfortunately, she pulled away and the moment was over. She dropped her gaze and blushed like crazy.

"Oh," I said, taking out a velvet box out of my pocket. "I have something for you."

I opened the box, revealing a silver chain with a lavender pendant hanging from it. The pendant was in the shape of the symbol of the bearer of wind.

"Oh My God!" cried Zoe. "Takuya… It's… It's beautiful. I-I can't accept it."

"You can and you will."

She smiled at me shyly. "Thank you. I love it!"

She took a closer look at the necklace and examined it carefully. My hopes started rising. Maybe she would recognize it.

"What does it mean?"

Damn it. Oh well. I am not giving up.

"It's the symbol of wind. Wind is an impressive force. It can bring down the biggest trees with a single blow, but it can also wrap itself around people to make them feel comfort. It reminds me of you."

She smiled again and nodded. "Well, I love it."

"May I?" I asked, taking the necklace and offering to put it on her.

She nodded silently and turned her back towards me, as she lifter her hair up. To see her bare neck brought chills down my body. I wanted to kiss it so badly. It was so captivating. I managed to get it on her before giving in into temptation. She then turned around to face me and looked down at her new necklace.

"It looks beautiful on you" I said, trying to hide my blushing face.

She smiled and gazed into my eyes again. "Thank you again, Takuya."

We stood there looking into each other's eyes silently after that. I could feel myself leaning in closer to her. I could smell the rich strawberry scent heir hair had. Even more surprising, I could see she was leaning towards me as well. Our faces were now inches apart from each other, with our lips slowly closing the gap between them. Our eyes closed as we nearly joined our lips together.

*Bang*

The sound from the stupid clock interrupted our moment. Damn it! I was SO close. We parted from each other and shyly gazed down.

"I should go" said Zoe.

"Alright."

She started walking away, but I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards me.

"Z," I said, while gazing into her eyes. "Please, trust me. I want to help you. Let me help you through this."

She nodded, without taking her eyes off mine.

"Ok. Tomorrow. We can meet here and I'll give you a chance. Say, 9:00 AM?"

"I'll be here at 8:00 am." I teased and winked at her. She laughed and playfully hit me in the arm. That's the Zoe I know and love.

"See you tomorrow!"

"I'll be here, Z."

I will always be here.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I can't believe I was so close to kissing him. What is wrong with me? Why did I just act that way? I have a wonderful boyfriend who loves me, even though he's not in the best mood. I guess he's worried I will leave him or something. It's probably been hard on him too. But, anyways… What I felt when I was with Takuya was… how do I say this? … Electrifying. Yes. It was like a force was drawing me closer to him. I can't believe he's the same guy Hiraki described. He didn't seem too bad. I don't think he's trying to get into my pants. It seems as he genuinely wants to help me. But then again, he did try to kiss me. But it wasn't by force, like the one Hiraki gave me last night. It was natural. Ok, maybe I'm overthinking this. He's still a stranger and I don't really know him well enough. I just cant help to feel like I can trust him. It's so-

"Babe, I'm home."

Hiraki's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"In here!" I said, letting him know I was in the kitchen.

"Hey sexy." He planted a kiss on my lips… hard. "How was your day?"

"It was ok. I went for a walk…"

"Oh yeah? Nice."

I think I probably won't mention Takuya. He'll go crazy.

"How was your day?"

"Terrible" he growled. "There were some idiots in the train that I was about to kill."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was seating on my seat, minding my own business, when these old man in a wheelchair came into the train. Another came up to me and asked me to give up my seat for the old man. I was like, 'what? Hell no.' The guy started shouting at me. It was ridiculous."

"Hiraki…. You were supposed to let the man take your seat!"

"For what? He was in a wheelCHAIR."

I rolled me eyes. He was being so clueless.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for yesterday" he said. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I love you."

I smiled. "It's ok. I forgive you."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine… hard. What is it with him kissing me like this?

"Hiraki, can you kiss me more gently. You're being to rough on me."

He laughed. "Babe, just wait till we go to my room. You have no idea what you're in for."

My eyes widened. "Hiraki, I-I… I can't."

"Zo, let's not have this conversation again. You'll have to do it eventually."

Before I could say anything, he turned and headed towards the bathroom. It makes me mad that he doesn't listen to me. Why is he so obsessed on doing this? It should come easy and natural… just like my almost kiss with Takuya. Wow. Did I just say that? I'm losing it.

* * *

**Awwww. Takuya gained some of Zoe's trust! Think it will be enough for him to get her back? Stay tuned for more! This story is FAR FROM OVER! :D... PLZZZ REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAVE AND SEND IDEAS!**


	8. Trust The Spirits Around You

**OK! So I completed Chapter 8! Thanks for everyone who's reviewing constantly! I am taking ideas into consideration and hopefully you'll be happy with the result!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahaha I can't give anything away, but I have plans for Hiraki! I agree.. his a jerk! I think you're going to be very happy with this chapter in terms of the Spirits :D**

**Guest1 - I can tell you hate Hiraki! Good! That's the point haha. And don't worry. He will get what he deserves eventually.. I hope.. As of how Zoe's going to recover her memories.. IF she ever does.. you'' have to wait and see ;)**

**Aquamarine6996 - I like your idea. I hope you like how I managed to incorporate it into the story in this chapter. Don't worry. This will take a bigger role next chapter!**

**Well! KEEP REVIEWING CUZ I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**So... here it goes! Chapter 8 everybody!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Trust The Spirits Around You**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I walked back to the apartment after my conversation with Zoe. I had been smiling the entire way. I kept thinking how happy it made me to see Zoe smile the way she did. I know she's still pretty scared of the whole thing, but at least she's giving me a chance. The thought of being there for her is the only thing that's making me sane. I don't care if she doesn't end up remembering me after this. Ok, maybe a little. I don't want to lose her, but at the same time, I can't be selfish. I love her. I'm willing to do anything just to make her happy again, even if it means that I can't be part of her life any longer. She will always come first to me.

As I was leaving the elevator, I heard something bang against the wall in the corner of the hallway. I ran to see if someone was hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I couldn't help but yell. As soon as I got to the corner, I saw Kouji and Rika going at it. Rika was against the wall and had her legs wrapped against Kouji's waist. He had his hands around her and his lips were pressed against hers. They were sharing a very passionate kiss, when they saw me.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Kouji, dropping Rika into the ground.

"HEY! Watch it!" yelled Rika, as she hit his head.

"…. Ok…." I said, still not knowing what to say. "H-How… W-When… Huh?"

Rika and Kouji were blushing like crazy, both staring at the ground and shifting their weight side to side.

"Takuya" said Kouji. "Ok. Let me explain…"

"Explain what?" I chuckled. "I'm just glad you two are finally together, dude."

"We are NOT together!" They both shouted in unison.

"What do you mean?"

Rika sighed. "Ok… we were heading back from the hospital. We went to talk to Dr. Xu about Zoe and… I don't know… we came back to the building and it sort of just… happened."

"Ok…"

"But it doesn't mean anything", added Kouji, not taking his eyes from the ground.

"Yeah", agreed Rika. "It's just a hookup. Nothing more."

They both exchanged glances and then looked at me. They are clearly way to stubborn to admit they want more.

"Do you guys think it will be just a one time thing?"

They both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"I don't know", said Kouji, red from embarrassment. "Can we just go inside and not talk about this?"

I chuckled. "Fine."

* * *

As we opened the door to the apartment, we saw piles of boxes in the middle of the room.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"It's everything we have to show Zoe", said Miki excitedly. "Look! We have a bunch of pictures, videos, presents, journals, letters and even drawings!"

"Wow. Great job guys."

"Thanks."

"So, how did it go with Zoe?" asked Kouichi.

"Oh, yeah…" said Kouji. He had totally forgot to ask me before. Obviously.

I smiled to the guys and blushed. "It… It went good."

"Oh boy…" said Jasmine, holding a bunch of photo albums. She smiled at me and I knew what she was going to ask me next. "Did something happen with you two?"

I chuckled. "No… not exactly. I mean… we sort of had a moment where we were leaning towards each other. I wanted to kiss her but… I don't know if she wanted to."

"What happened then?"

"The stupid clock stroke 6. The sound sort of distracted us and ruined the moment."

"Hmmm… tough luck."

"Yeah, I guess. But hey, she agreed to let us help her!"

"Really? That's awesome!" cried Kouichi. "When?"

"She's coming over tomorrow. I'm picking her up at that douche's apartment at 9:00 am… You know what guys?"

"What?"

"I think she still has a strong connection with her Spirit."

"You mean… Kazemon?" asked JP, who was eating chocolate in the couch. Figures.

"Yeah."

"How could you tell?" asked Tommy.

"Well… when I saw her, she was just standing against a fence with her eyes closed. There was a warm breeze coming towards her and she was just there, taking it all in. And then, I gave her the necklace with the symbol of wind on it, and she fell in love with it. She wore it immediately."

"Wow" said Kouichi. "Well, if you want I can sketch a picture of Kazemon so she can have a better picture in her head, and then we can tell her the story of how she became Kazemon."

"That's a great idea, babe!" said Jasmine.

"Actually", interrupted Kouji. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" protested Kouichi.

"Relax. Listen," Everyone draw their attention to him, while I took a seat next to the open window.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji stood up from his seat and drew out some papers from his bag. "Me and Rika have been doing some research on Zoe's condition. We also talked to Dr. Xu about it. We think that the right way to approach the situation is to not tell her anything unless she asks."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

He passed the papers around. "I mean, we can do everything we planned. We can show her pictures of our time together, home videos, drawings, presents… but we can't enforce the memory on her."

"She should be able to recall those times on her own", added Rika. "Otherwise, she won't be able to tell the difference between reality and imagination."

"So, you think if we tell her then she might think she remembers something because she can picture it in her head", said JP. "But in reality, she's not using her memory."

"Exactly."

"Makes sense", said Kouichi. "What if she asks us?"

"We can tell her about it, but we should try to describe it with as little detail as possible", responded Kouji. "It'll be like a helping push, but she's got to make the jump herself."

"Ok" said Kouichi. "I'll just sketch Kazemon and casually put it where she can see it. If she recognizes her, great. If not, she may ask us and we can tell her the story of Kazemon without saying that was her."

"Sounds like a plan", said Jasmine. She then turned to see Takuya staring at the window in silence. He was sighing as the wind came in and brushed his face. He always pictured the wind to be Zoe's gentle touch.

"Taki," said Jasmine, "are you ok?"

Takuya turned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried of how things are going to go down tomorrow."

Jasmine couldn't help but smile. "It's going to be ok. It might take more than one day with us for her to start making progress… But if I know you, and I think I do, I know you're not going to give up on her."

Takuya smiled. "Yeah, never."

Kouji came over to Takuya and patted him in the back. "Zoe's lucky to have someone like her as much as you do."

"I don't like her, Kouji". His voice became almost a whisper. "I love her."

"Wait!" said Rika, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, Kouji. Was that a compliment you just gave Takuya?"

Kouji rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I told you, I can be a sensitive guy if I want to."

They all shared a laugh.

"Well, that was sweet of you", said Rika. She couldn't help but smile and blush at Kouji.

He smiled back and stared at her. "Thanks, Rika."

"Oh brother…" said Tommy. "You know, if you guys want some privacy, go to your room already!"

Kouji and Rika's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Rika. "As IF! I would rather go and make out with a dog!"

"Yeah!" said Kouji. "What she said!"

"They why were you guys kissing in the hall?" asked JP, with a big smirk on his face.

Rika and Kouji stood there in shock, speechless.

"H-How…" stuttered Kouji. "H-How did you know about that?"

The gang started laughing.

"Dude, there's this thing called a peephole" said Kouichi, pointing at the door's peephole. "You guys were not exactly quiet either. Plus, it's a hall… It's not fucking Narnia! People walk by it…"

"Like me", said Takuya, still trying to forget the image of his two friends.

"Well," said Miki. "At least you're finally together."

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" they both shouted.

"It's just a hookup!" added Kouji.

"Nothing more", completed Rika.

"Riiiight…." Said Kouichi, smirking.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

_The path seemed to be heading nowhere. I couldn't see where I was going, as I ran across the woods. I kept running for hours. I felt something evil chasing me. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was so scared; I could feel my heart beating at an exceedingly rapid pace. My legs began to wobble and I tripped over one of the trees' roots. I quickly stood up and continued to run._

_"Zoe"_

_There was someone calling my name softly. Had I just imagined that?_

_"Zoe"_

_There it was again. It sounded like a woman. Her voice was sweet and soft. I turned around, but there was no one._

_"Zoe, go to your right. You'll be ok. Listen to the nature around you. They are your friends."_

_Without thinking about it, I changed directions towards my right. I saw a ray of light go past me. It's almost as if it wanted me to follow it. This must have been what the woman meant. After a while, a couple of snowflakes fell in my face. I don't know why, but the snowflakes made me feel a bit better. Weird. It was just ice._

_On that note, several thunders began to roar in the skies. Boy, this whether is strange. Weirdly enough, I wasn't scared of them. Every time the lightning appeared in the sky, it help me get a better view of the path ahead of me._

_ After several minutes of chasing the bright light, and the snowflakes falling around me, I noticed a dark cave. The beam of light headed inside. I hesitated whether I should follow it or not._

_"Zoe. Trust. The darkness is not always your enemy. It can be your friend."_

_I swallowed my fears and took a deep breath. I started running again towards the dark cave. Once I made it inside, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a bright flame appeared in front of me. The burning flames grew taller than me, but stayed in the middle of the cave. It made me warm and calm. I liked the feeling of the fire. It kept me comforted. Just then, a face started slowly appearing in the middle of the flames. I couldn't tell who it was at first. I did my best as the blurry face started to get clearer and clearer. It showed a young man, with olive tanned skin, auburn hair and goggles on his hat. His smile was as dashing as ever and his eyes opened to reveal a chocolate brown color that was irresistible to anyone._

_ My eyes widened. "Takuya"_

_"Trust, Zoe."_

_There it was again. That voice. I know I've heard this woman somewhere… Who is that?_

_A gust of wind came in and swirled around me. I felt safe… warm… I felt at home._

_"Don't forget to trust, Zoe. Nature is inside all of you."_

I opened my eyes and my breathing had begun to accelerate. I sat down and realized I was at Hiraki's living room. Yes, he made me sleep here again since I refuse to sleep on the same bed as him. I sank back into my bed and sighed. That was out of a question, the strangest dream I've ever had. What was that all about? Nature? What do light, ice, thunder, darkness, fire and wind have that makes it so special? And, who was that woman? It sounded like my mom, but it's not. She was protecting me. Ok, Zoe. You lost it. I sighed again and began to shut my eyes.

"It was just a dream", I whispered to myself.

* * *

**So, the gang is getting ready to help Zoe. Will it work? Will Kouji and Rika be ever more than just a hookup? Who was that woman in Zoe's dreams? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. No Air

**Hi all! Sorry if this chapter seems long, but trust me.. It'll be worth it! Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I know you're going to like this one even more. You'll see why...**

**Aquamarine6996 - Oh, you do? ;) Well, you'll have to wait and see if you were right! :D Your idea was great so thank you! You're going to be even happier with what happens on this chapter!**

**Guest1 - Haha! I LOVE that you express yourself! If I made you hate Hiraki, then I am doing my job. So, keep it up! :D And no worries... I update as soon as I am able to! :D**

**So... enjoy this next chapter! It's a good one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: No Air**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"Ok guys" I said. "It's 8:30 and I want to be there early to pick up Zoe. I'll head over and come back in a while. Just start getting everything ready."

I headed towards the door and was surprised at what I saw.

In the doorway, there was a blonde girl. She froze and looked as she were about to knock on the door.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Takuya" she said.

"I was just on my way to meet you."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind I came over. I couldn't sleep last night, so I just woke up early and went to take a walk. Before I knew it, I was here. I hope it's not too early."

"No, no! Please," I stepped out of the way and signaled her to enter the room. "Come in. Z, you remember the guys from the hospital…"

"Hi", she said softly. "Nice meeting you… er… well… you know what I mean."

They laughed to break the tension and make her comfortable. They approached one on one to her and shook her hand, introducing themselves.

I started pointing out each of them. "Well, this one here is the emo head of the group."

Kouji rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Zoe. "Kouji"

"That one is his twin brother, Kouichi."

"Nice to see you, Z", said Kouichi. He then turned his gaze towards Kouji. "I don't know how we're even related by the way."

Kouji rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I'm clearly the most attractive one."

"You wish, dear brother."

Zoe smiled and giggled.

"This girl here is Kouichi's girlfriend", I continued.

"Jasmine. Call me Jas, if you want."

"Nice to meet or see you again, Jas" said Zoe, smiling.

"That one there is Kouji's girlfriend."

Rika's eyed widened and Kouji turned crimson. "Shut up, Takuya!" She then turned to Zoe. "I'm Rika. And I am NOT his girlfriend."

"Right…" everyone said in unison, except Kouji.

Zoe laughed. "Pleasure."

"This one here is the youngest member of our gang, Tommy."

"Hi, Z! Nice seeing you again."

"And the fatty over here is JP. The girl next to him is his girlfriend, Miki."

"Hey!" said JP. He then turned to Zoe and bowed. "Junpei, at your service. Just call me JP. If you're hungry, you come to me."

"But I'm the cook over here" added Miki.

"And I'm the eater" said JP.

Zoe laughed and shook their hands.

"It's so nice to meet you all… again."

They all smiled at her, giving her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it", said Kouichi. "We're here to help. Don't feel bad for anything, ok?"

Zoe nodded and we followed the gang as they made their way to the couch.

"Thank you guys for helping me with this. I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense", I replied. "This is what we're here for."

Zoe smiled at me. I could still tell she was worried though.

"So," she said, "how is this going to work? I'll listen to you guys talk about me?"

"Actually," said Rika, "we were thinking to show you a few things rather than tell you. We want you to be able to recall everything by yourself."

"Of course," interrupted Jasmine, "if you think you want to know more about anything we show you, or have any concerns or questions, feel free to do it. We'll just give you as less details as possible so you can try and put the puzzle together yourself."

"O-Ok…", she mumbled.

Zoe seemed even more nervous by the second. I took a seat next to her and took her hand into mine. Our fingers were intertwined and I could feel the electricity between us starting to flow. I lifter her chin up and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. "You don't have to succeed, Z. You just need to try."

I gave her a reassuring smile and she blushed and nodded.

"So, Z", sad Tommy. "Here are a few photo albums of all the years we've known each other. They are labeled by year so you can start from the beginning, when you were 13."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I took the first album Tommy had given me. He seemed like such a sweet kid. Anyways, the album was purple and has the words "_The DigiDestined" _in silver letters.

"What does DigiDestined mean?" I asked.

They all exchanged weird glances among each other.

"That's just how we called our gang", said Takuya, who was sitting right next to me. This boy always made me feel so nervous and happy. What is that?

"Oh, ok."

I opened the album and saw a picture of some of the people here in front of what it seems to be Shibuya Station. From left to right, it was JP, Tommy, me, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi. We seemed to be very happy. Even Kouji was smiling. They all seemed so much younger than they are now.

"Wait, a minute…", I said, realizing something.

"Yes?" Takuya's eyes were filled with hope and a smile.

"I-I… I remember this outfit. The beanie hat was a gift from my mom. I remember the cropped shirt, the purple skirt, vest, socks and even my sneakers. I was definitely wearing this on the day I was supposed to meet Tami."

"Really?" asked a confused JP.

"I-I think so."

They all exchanged glances again. Takuya took my hand again and gave me one of those gorgeous smiles of his.

"That's good, Z. Now you know that was also the first time we all met. Because this picture was our first picture taken as a group."

I looked at it carefully.

"But... how can we be so happy if we had just met?"

There were some weird glances around… again. Am I saying something wrong?

"We had just spent the whole day together and became really close after that day" said Kouji.

"Oh, ok" I said. Then I noticed, the girls weren't on the picture. "Where's Miki, Jasmine and Rika?"

"We met them way after", said Kouichi. "Jasmine and I met in high school, and we started dating shortly after."

"That's when you and I became friends", added Jasmine.

"I met you in biology class", said Rika.

"Ugh", I shrugged. "I hate Biology."

She laughed. "I know. You and I were lab partners and you almost fainted when we had to dissect the frog."

"Sounds like something I would do."

We all laughed together. They're all really nice. I don't understand what Hiraki was saying about them.

"And I came along last year", said Miki. "I was helping my mom with a few recipes in our family bakery, and JP had ordered basically half of that."

JP blushed. "Yeah, I started talking to her while she was baking and we connected. Then, I asked her out."

Miki laughed. "It took you 5 months to ask me out."

"But I did it eventually", he responded with a smirk. They laughed and shared a quick kiss.

"Awww…" I said. "Well, you guys seem like a very cute couple."

"Thanks", the said in unison.

I turned my attention back to the photo. "So, how did I meet the rest of you guys? Why did we all become such good friends?"

There was a pause. They all looked strangely at each other and seemed to become tense. They all seemed to be nervous of answering the question. Why is that?

"Well," started Takuya, "we all met at the station. Let's just say, we all received a text message to follow our destiny, and brought us there."

He has got to be kidding me…. "Who sent the message?"

Takuya looked nervous. "It was… it was just a prank message. Anyways, we all believed it and we just followed it. We then realized we all received the same message and started talking about it. Next thing you know, we had become friends. A friendship that has lasted for years."

He seemed to be unsure about some of the details, which seemed strange. But I still trusted every word he said. I couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with this boy. One that made me feel safe and happy.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, ok."

I flipped the pages to find more pictures of our group together. There were birthday parties, picnics, soccer games, and pictures at the mall, at school, camping and some just hanging out at different houses. Miki, Rika and Jasmine started appearing as I went through the albums carefully. There was a picture of us, moving in together that said "First day as roomies!". I guess we were all roommates then. There was also another picture of the guys that said the same thing. I guess they were too. There were pictures of me at the hospital, with Rika. I was helping a little kid. It read "Zoe's first patient". I smiled at the thought. That is actually pretty cool.

I flipped more pages and stopped at a picture that caught my eye. We were all hanging out at the beach. Kouji and Kouichi were on a canoe in the back, with matching blue and purple bathing suits. They were clearly caught arguing about something by the camera. Rika and Jasmine were tanning and smiling at the camera. JP, Tommy and Miki were building a sand castle and were also smiling at the camera. And then, there was Takuya and I on the back. He was carrying me bridal style by the shore and I had my arms wrapped around him. It seemed as if we weren't clearly aware that the camera was about to take the picture. He was kissing my forehead and both of our eyes were closed. I couldn't help but blush at the image.

"Oh yes," said Takuya, as if he read my mind. His cheeks were red. "Do you remember this?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"That was this last summer. We had all gone to the beach for the day and a jellyfish stung you. None of the guys had noticed, but I tried helping you out of the water. You told me you could barely walk because it hurt so badly. I decided to carry you out but you kept screaming in pain." His faced now turned crimson. "I kissed your forehead and told you everything was going to be ok… You seemed to relax and forget about the pain after that."

I could feel my cheeks going from pink to crimson. I knew he was a good guy. I still don't see what Hiraki was saying about him. I could feel they were all really nice, but I had a feeling that Takuya was special. Even when I had no clue who he was, or remember how he came into my life, he always made me feel better. He didn't have to do much. With only one of those smiles, or just a glance, he would make everything bad go away. That jellyfish sting must have hurt like hell, and yet, I look so peaceful in his arms. Besides, he has been here for me since the accident. He has supported me along the way and has had infinite patience with me. I think he's done more than Hiraki. Not that I'm comparing them. I love Hiraki. But this boy is just… so captivating.

"Thank you for that", I said, still not being able to remove the pinkness of my cheeks.

Takuya smiled and shook his head. "Don't mention it."

We spent most of the afternoon going through different albums, articles in the paper about me (mostly for volunteer work I had made), letters and hand-made gifts I had given them, and so much more. The guys answered any questions I had about the stories. They all seemed great, but none of them brought me any memories back. Suddenly, I noticed then that Kouichi had a box of DVDs in his hand. I noticed one in particular that read 'Takuya and Zoe at Karaoke Fire'.

"What is this?" I asked, as I held the DVD.

"Oh you're going to love this", said Kouichi. "We went to this karaoke bar and you and Takuya performed that night. You guys were unbelievable."

He put the DVD in the DVD player and clicked play. I could see myself getting on stage with Takuya. I was jumping excited, but Takuya was blushing shyly. The rest of the guys were sitting in the tables in front and cheering our names.

Then, the music started.

**** Playing: NO AIR by JORDAN SPARKS & CHRIS BROWN ****

_[ZOE]  
If I should die before I wake,  
It's cause you took my breath away.  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh…_

_[TAKUYA]  
I'm here alone didn't wanna leave.  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete.  
Wish there was a way that I could make you understand._

I smiled. I can't believe I had the nerve to go and sing in front of so many people. Even worst, I was excited about it. I was dancing and pouring my heart out as I sang. So did Takuya. He was shyer at first, but as soon as he started singing, he became a rock star. His voice was amazing.__

[ZOE]  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe.

[BOTH]  
Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.  
There's no air, no air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me, how you gone breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
There's no air, no air.

I noticed Takuya's smile. He was watching the scene intensely. Our voices sure sounded amazing together. We also never took our eyes off each other. It was almost like as if we were singing the song to each other. I guess we were truly very close.

_[TAKUYA]  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you.  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real._

[ZOE]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside.  
You took my breath, but I survived.  
I don't know how, but I don't even care.

[BOTH]  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe.

[BOTH x 2]  
Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.  
There's no air, no air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep.  
Tell me, how you gone breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe.  
There's no air, no air.

As we finished the song, the entire room came up to their feet and started clapping and cheering. Takuya and I smiled at each other and then finished with a big embrace.

"Wow!" I said. I couldn't hide my smile any longer. "That was… That was amazing!"

Takuya chuckled. "Yeah, I had a blast that time."

"You guys rocked it", added Kouji. "I was impressed that goggle head could hold his notes so well."

"Shut up, Kouji", answered Takuya while snickering. "It was really more Zoe who stole the show anyways."

I blushed. "No, you did an amazing job. I just never thought I would have the nerve to sing on stage like that."

"You can thank Takuya for that", said Miki. "We didn't know you could sing. Taki heard you one time in your room and convinced you to start performing. After a while, you liked it."

I smiled and turned to Takuya. "Thanks."

Takuya started blushing again. "Anytime. It would have been a shame if the world would've missed out on your voice."

We smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. I started to feel nervous and turned away. Just then, I noticed a sketch in one of the boxes. There was a beautiful fairy-like woman. She had long, lavender hair with a visor that covered her eyes. She was wearing some sort of lavender bikini, with straps that connected the outfit with her knee-high boots. Her wings were spread open behind her. She was beautiful.

"Who's this?", I asked as I took the sketch into my hands to examine it more closely.

They all exchanged glances and smiled.

"That's Kazemon," said JP, "the Legendary Spirit of Wind."

"Spirit of Wind?" I noticed that she had the same symbol as my necklace in her white gloves. I took out my necklace from under my shirt and examined both symbols. "It's the same symbol as the necklace you gave me, Takuya."

He smiled and nodded.

"Exactly" he said, as he sat straight. "Legend has it that there were 10 legendary warriors in total, each with its own element. These were: wood, earth, water, steel, ice, thunder, light, darkness, flame and wind. Together, they made the Legendary Warriors, who protected the world from evil forces. Kazemon was one of them. She was by far the smartest of them all. Without her, the other warriors would've perished. She was kind, intelligent and strong. That's why I told you she reminded me of you."

I couldn't help but blush. Takuya was too kind. "Thanks, but she's too beautiful."

"That too", he replied with a grin.

"I can't help but feel that I've seen her before."

They all sat silent and waited for me to keep going.

"But that's impossible, she's just fiction."

They all let out a disappointed sigh. Was I supposed to recognize her?

"I guess you're right", said Jasmine.

* * *

After a while, I looked at the time and it was getting very late. "Guys, I better get going. It's getting really late."

"Let me walk you home", said Takuya, standing up from his seat.

"No, that's ok. You guy have done enough for me." I turned to the rest of them and hugged each and every one of them. "I really appreciate it. Sorry I couldn't remember anything."

"Hey, don't even worry about that!" said JP. "You tried!"

They all waved goodbye and I let myself out of the apartment. I walked down the hall, and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Zoe, wait!"

I turned around and saw Takuya. "Takuya? Is something wrong."

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was just wondering, can we see each other again? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, tilting my face down. "I feel bad not remembering. I don't want to be a burden on you."

I felt Takuya's hand lift my chin softly and getting closer.

"Z, you would never be a burden for me. I want to help you because I want to see you happy. I don't care how long it takes. I will continue helping you until…" He stopped and chuckled. "Well, until I am left with 'no air'."

I laughed, realizing he was making a reference to the song we sang in the video. "Thanks, Taki. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Same time? In the waterfront?"

"Sounds good. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Oh… and Taki?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe, Kazemon can help you if you ever feel like you lack some air."

He laughed and smiled. "She always does. Trust me."

I smiled and headed out. Why does he make me feel this way?

* * *

**So, Zoe hasn't made much progress. Or has she? Do you think Kazemon sparked something in her? Did you guys like the song and Takumi moments? Will Zoe ever remember her past? What does Takuya plan to do next? Stay tuned for more and REVIEW to let me know what you think! :D**


	10. Threats

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback you've given me through private messages as well. I am glad the Takumi song part was such a success. Maybe I'll include more later on!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and song as much as I did! It VERY Takumi :) The spirits will probably help her out as the story goes on, but I'll probably stick more to them appearing in dreams rather than them going to the actual world. I don't know yet. I don't want to focus more on the humans :)**

**DigiFrontierFan - THANKS! :D I'm so glad you got the point of the song and how I wanted to tie the spirits and their love for each other into their duet. No need to wait, because here's the next chapter! :D**

**Guest202 - I loveee Takumi too! Takuya is definitely willing to do anything he can for Zoe. I think you'll enjoy this chapter with Hiraki.**

**Aquamarine6996 - No, thank YOU! :) Keep throwing ideas around. I like them!**

**OK... now here's chapter 10!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Threats**

**ZOE'S POV:**

I made my way through the park as I left Takuya's apartment. I have to admit, they surprised me. I never would've imagined I would've had such a good time with them. I enjoyed myself. I haven't had this much fun since… well, I'm actually in no position to say when was the last time I had fun. But it felt as if it has been ages. No. I feel like I haven't been so happy… ever. They were bringing a new side of me. I liked it. They are great people. I can see how these guys were my best friends after a while. What I don't understand is why they're friends with me. I never used to be such a nice person. I know that I've always been very… difficult to handle. Everyone tells me this. Tami has only been my friend because she's mostly like me. I get sick of her sometimes. Well… at least I did. I haven't heard from her since I woke up in the hospital. Maybe we really aren't friends anymore. Oh, well. At least I still have Hiraki. Although, he hasn't really been there for me at all. It makes me sad that he doesn't take the time to truly listen to me and try to help me through this. Isn't that what boyfriend's are for? I know he must love me but… Ugh, I don't know. I can't help to feel more support from Takuya and the guys than from him… Oh, Takuya. God, that boy sure knows how to make me smile. What the heck is it about him? Yes, he's extremely attractive, his smile is dashing, his muscle arms are SO toned and sexy… but he's also so kind to me. The way he looks at me is the way I've always wanted to be looked at. He has done the impossible and beyond to help through this. And, even though he wished I could remember him, he makes me feel that it's ok if I don't. He takes away all the pressure of things. I can't help but feel that Takuya is special. Am I falling for this guy? Ugh… no, Zoe. Don't. I can't be thinking about this.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I snapped back to reality and saw Hiraki standing in the middle of the living room, as I opened the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He seemed angry.

"I-I'm sorry Hiraki. I was with Takuya and the others…"

I regretted those words as soon as I said them. Hiraki's face turned bright red and looked as if he were about to explode.

"You… You WHAT?!" I swear, I could see steam going out from his nose and ears.

"Hiraki, what's the big deal? So I was with them. Is that so wrong?"

"YES! I don't want you to be hanging out with those morons! Don't you remember what I told you about them and how they treated me?!"

"Yeah, but I think you might be wrong about them."

He stopped and started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh… is that so?" His smirk grew wider. "And, why is that? Because that's what they said?"

"No!" I said, defensively. "Baby they're just trying to help me. They were nice enough to show me pictures, videos and all sort of things that had to do with my past."

Hiraki clenched his fists even harder. "They're manipulating you Zoe."

"No they're not! They're trying to help! I know they are."

"How can you be so stupid, Zoe? They're using this to their advantage!"

"Why are you so against them? How would they use this to their advantage?"

"Well, for one thing I bet they tried putting you against me! Right?"

"No."

"Oh, please! They probably sat with you and started to tell you all sort of bad things about me! It's so typical!"

I shook my head. "Hiraki, we didn't even mention you. They told me stories about my time with THEM. Not you."

Hiraki stood dead on his tracks. I guess he wasn't expecting that from the guys. Which, I think it's stupid because they are not those kinds of people. I noticed then that Hiraki's mouth was about to say something but then closed it. Something had caught his eye. He was staring at my chest, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hiraki…"

"What is that?" he said without taking his eyes off my chest.

I turned my gaze down to see what he meant. I then saw that Takuya's necklace was hanging in my chest, since I forgot to put it back inside my shirt.

"Oh… this?"

"Yeah… what is that? You weren't wearing it today."

"Yes I was. Just had it under my shirt."

"Where did you get it?"

I swallowed, nervous as to what to say next. "It… It was a gift."

"From who?"

"…Takuya."

Hiraki's eyes went wide and darkened at the sound of Takuya's name. "What… the…. FUCK is that asshole giving you gifts for?! No… even worse… why the FUCK are YOU accepting them?!"

"Hiraki…"

"Are you sleeping with him?!"

My eyes widened in terror. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me! Are you cheating on me with that worthless piece of shit?!"

"NO!"

Hiraki's fist went through a wall he pounded. I have never seemed him this angry. I was shaking, scared to death of what he might do next.

"Zoe, I forbid you to keep hanging out with that ass."

He has got to be kidding me. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Hiraki, you're overreacting. We are JUST friends, ok?"

"I don't fucking care."

"You can't forbid me to see him!"

"Oh? It seems to me that I've been the one taking care of you! You're sleeping at MY house, aren't you? I'm YOUR boyfriend, aren't I? It seems extremely disrespectful on your part to hang out with the guy who I told you all those things about, not giving a shit about me!"

"It's not like that, Hiraki."

I took a deep breath and took a step towards him.

"I'm not going to leave you because I'm hanging out with them. You're my boyfriend and I appreciate you helping me through this. I –"

"Just go to bed", he said, interrupting me. He walked towards the door and put his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I walked back into the room after Zoe left. Kouichi and Jasmine were helping Tommy pick up everything we had just shown to Zoe. JP and Miki were in the kitchen, making dinner. And Rika and Kouji were arguing and screaming at each other near the window. I could see that Rika had a big brown stain all over her shirt.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" cried Rika.

"How is t my fault?!" responded Kouji, lifting his arms dramatically.

"Because you're such a moron!"

"You were the one with the coffee on your hands!"

"Yeah! Until YOU came with your stupid big feet and tripped me!"

"It wasn't on purpose! I said I was sorry!"

Rika rolled her eyes and pushed him to the floor.

"OW! Jeez, woman!"

"Shut up!"

"Give it a rest guys", said Jasmine, tossing her a shirt she took from her bag. "Rika just wear one of my shirts."

"Ugh… fine!"

"Need help?" Kouji smirked.

Rika turned around glared at him. "Fuck you, Minamoto!"

She slammed the bathroom door close. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.  
"Hey!" said Tommy, turning towards me. "How did everything go with Zoe?"

"It was good". I couldn't help but blush. "She called me Taki again. And… I'm meeting her again tomorrow."

"Way to go T-man!"

Everyone turned over and raised an eyebrow to JP.

"What?" he asked.

"T-man?" asked Kouji, trying to hold back his urge to laugh. "Really?"

"Ah, whatever…"

"Anyways…" said Kouichi, turning back to me. "You've got yourself a date, huh?"

"Ha! No… we're just going to hang out."

"Right…" Kouichi was now chuckling.

"Well, I think we did help her a lot today", said Tommy.

"Yeah," agreed Rika, emerging from the bathroom. "Even though she didn't really remember anything clearly, I think she's more comfortable with her situation now."

"Besides," added Miki, "she now trusts us. We're not complete strangers anymore."

"True", I said. "Kouichi, I think your sketch of Kazemon really helped. She mentioned her briefly before she left."

Kouichi grinned. "Never doubt the skills of a true artist."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I think also the video of you guys singing was also key", added Jasmine. "I can tell she was feeling inspired by it."

I blushed. "Yeah, that day was amazing."

"You just have to keep doing what you're doing man", said Kouji. "I think you're the best chance she has."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. I went to open it and found a tall, black haired man standing in the doorway. He was furious. His face was red and his fists were clenched too hard.

"Hiraki", I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"What the FUCK do you think you were doing with Zoe?"

I laughed, as I was joined by Kouji, JP and Kouichi in case the dumbass tried to do something to me. "Oh… so she told you she was here." I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your fucking face, Kanbara!"

"Oh yeah? Go ahead! I dare you! That's not going to get Zoe to stop coming to me!"

He then stopped and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" cried JP.

He then stopped, simulating to wipe a tear of his eye. "You guys are so pathetic. You really think Zoe trusts you?"

"After today, yes" I said.

He glared at me. "Listen you punk! I am not going to lose Zoe because of your stupid jealousy issues!"

"Me?! You're the one who's lying to her to get your way with her!"

He chuckled. "Oh and it's working out perfectly."

"Why I ought a…"

He laughed. "That's cute. But I'm warning you Kanbara… get the hell away from MY Zoe."

"I will NEVER get away from her! She wants me to be there for her! You are just manipulating her, but I swear it's not going to work!"

"On the contrary…" His smirk grew wider. "It already has."

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say I'm having my share of fun with her."

My eyes grew wider and I threw myself towards him, until Kouji and Kouichi grabbed me.

Hiraki's laugh echoed in the hall. "Just think about it, Kanbara. While you're here, mourning over not having Zoe, I am enjoying her company… in bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah… she's a feisty one I tell you."

"That's it!"

I pulled myself out of Kouji and Kouichi's embrace and threw my fist directly at Hiraki's face. He fell on his back, hard, on the floor and I jumped on top of him. I started pounding my fists on his face, making him squeal like a little girl.

"Get… off… me … you mental person!"

"NEVER… TALK… THAT… WAY… ABOUT… ZOEEEEE!" I cried between each pounding.

Kouji, Kouichi and JP walked towards me and lifted me in the air, off Hiraki's trembling body.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Takuya, calm down!" said Kouji. "This is not the way to do it and you know it! Think about Zoe! She has to come first to you. Don't let this moron get the best out of you!"

As much as I hate to admit it, Kouji had a point. Zoe needs me and beating up her… boyfriend… wasn't going to win me any points.

"Fine!" I shrugged, and turned to Hiraki, who was still on the floor. "Get out! NOW!"

He stood up and covered his bleeding nose.

"This isn't over, Kanbara!"

"Oh trust me… I know!"

He rolled his eyes and started walking out. He then turned towards me and smiled, his blood now covering his disgusting teeth.

"You are going to regret this. Believe me. I'll make damn sure of it!"

With that, he was gone.

* * *

**So, Hiraki got his butt kicked :D Will Takuya's date be enough to help Zoe? What will Hiraki do next? Does he have a plan? REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT :D**


	11. Memory Lane (Part I)

**Hey guys! OK so this next chapter will be split into two parts, because otherwise it would be WAY too long. Please enjoy it because I have a feeling you will!**

**Aquamarine6996 - I'm glad you enjoyed Hiraki geting his butt kicked! :D But, it doesnt end there ;)**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahahaha reading your reviews always makes me happy. I'm glad you want Hiraki dead! You'll have to wait and see what happens with him next ;)**

**Guest 1 - I'm glad you love the Takumi moments :D there are much more to come! Especially these next two chapters ^_^ ... I have big plans for Hiraki! Just wait and see :D**

**Ok so without further ado... CHAPTER 11! (Part I)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Memory Lane - Part I**

**ZOE'S POV:**

_Here I am again. This stupid forest! Why am I always here? My heart starts racing as I feel that evil presence nearby again. What is that? Why is it always chasing me? I start running through the woods again. My legs were wobbly and week, but I refused to stop. I'll be doomed if I do. Just then, a bright light seemed to shine not so far from where I was standing._

_"Trust the nature around you, Zoe."_

_There it was again. That voice. She sounded like a guardian angel. I knew I could trust her. I started following where the light was shinning. I ran as fast as I could, not caring how many branches were on my way. When I got there, everything in my path became clear. There was a beach filled with strange creatures that seemed to be having fun. They didn't look dangerous at all. They weren't animals or humans. I don't know what they are, to be honest._

_"You made it."_

_I turned around and I saw two of those weird animal things. One of them seemed to be a tall, yellow rabbit with red pants. The one next to it was white, short "rhinoceros" and had a pink elastic waistband around his torso. It had a horn and a grey mouth area._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Zoe…", the short one said, "Don't you remember us?"_

_He knew my name? What? Who are they? I shook my head. "No."_

_"I'm Bokomon. This is Neemon", he said, pointing at the yellow rabbit. "The spirits said you were lost."_

_Spirits? "Who?"_

_Right on cue, five figures appeared out of nowhere. _

_"W-Who… who are you?" I asked, terrified._

_There was a big, dark blue machine-like thing in front of me, which had thunderbolts sparking around his arms._

_"I am Beetlemon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder."_

_ Next to Beetlemon, there was a small polar bear with a green headband and boots, as well as an armor. _

_"I am Kumamon, Legendary Warrior of Ice."_

_Then, there was a big wolf-like figure with a scarf around his neck and was carrying a glowing sword; much like the one from Star Wars. _

_"I am Lobomon, Legendary Warrior of Light."_

_Next, a black figure had a lion armor covering it's body and had a black weapon in his hands._

_"I am Lowemon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness."_

_Finally, there was a lion-like creature with a red armor around its body. He had a mask covering its blue eyes and had fangs coming out of his lower lip. His yellow hair resembled a flame that covered its back._

_"I am Agunimon, Legendary Warrior of Flame."_

_I stood still as these "legendary warriors" surrounded me. Where the heck am I?_

_"Wait a minute," I said, "were you the ones protecting me all this time? Back in the woods?"_

_They all nodded in unison but did not say anything._

_"Why?"  
"Because that's what we're here for", said Agunimon. "It's what we'll always do."_

_Suddenly, a gust of wind came and I turned to see where it was coming from. In front of me was descending a familiar, lavender fairy._

_"Kazemon?" I asked. I recognize her from the drawing I saw at the guys' apartment. "It was you? You were the voice I was listening to?"_

_She nodded._

_"Why?"_

_"Have you forgotten us, Zoe?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

* RING *

I opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock going off. I looked at the time. 8:00 am. Ugh… ok that dream was even weirder than the last one I had. What is going on with me?

I turn of my alarm and stand up to the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't help but think of the dream the entire time. Who were those creatures? What do they have to do with me? What does nature have to do with anything? This is just strange.

I exited the shower and dressed up with my low-cut white shorts, a lavender tank top, my matching sneakers and the necklace Takuya gave me. It was just then that I realized the necklace was… kind of glowing. That's cool, I guess. I then proceeded to put some light pink eye shadow, black eye liner and pink lip gloss. Why am I getting all dressed up just to see Takuya? Ok… weird.

"Hiraki?" I said, as I exited the bathroom. Strange. He wasn't anywhere around. Now that I think of it, I have no idea where he went to last night. I haven't seen him since he stormed out. I hope he's not mad at me.

Moments later, I was going out the door to meet Takuya. I walked and enjoyed the warm breeze brush against my skin. It's strange how every time the wind blows, it just makes me calm. It's even stranger how Takuya's necklace, Kouichi's drawing of Kazemon, my dreams and the way wind makes me feel relate to each other. I wonder if I'm overthinking it or there's something more to it.

Before I knew it, I was at the waterfront. Takuya is already here and he's leaning against a wall with his arms cross. His smile grew when he saw me. God, that smile brings chills all over my body.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I got here as early as I could. I couldn't wait until Zoe got here. I needed to see her again. Being with her just brings me peace and happiness. I all night tossing and turning in my bed, thinking of how to make this day perfect. I want her to be happy. I hope she doesn't get mad at me if the asshole told her about our little encounter last night. I have to say though, it felt amazing to kick that jerk's ass. I can't believe how disgusting he was talking about Zoe that way. I hate him! I couldn't help but feel my heart break when he told me they slept together, though. I always imagined us having our first time together. Obviously it was a stupid fantasy since I know that she would never look at me that way. It was hard enough when guys asked her out before all this. She always said no, thank god, so it was easier. But now, she actually has a boyfriend. And not just anyone… but that jerk! And that jerk took advantage of her! I can't believe he was her first time! It tears me up inside. Even though I was asked by a lot of girls, I always said no because they were not Zoe. None of them were able to make me feel how she did. I loved her. I wanted her to be my first and last, so if I couldn't get her, then there's no point doing it with somebody else. She will always be the one for me.

Before I knew it, she was here. I saw her walking towards me. She was wearing a cute lavender top and white shorts. Wow. She looked hot. Those shorts sure are distracting as hell… Snap out of it! You're here to help her! I just can't help to feel like this whenever she's around me. She's so beautiful.

"Hi!" she said with one of those beautiful smiles of her.

"Hey, Z", I answered. I figured the jerk didn't tell her anything since she's in such a good mood.

She looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers and smiled again. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I have it all planned for you. But it's a surprise!"

She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. "Oh, is it now?"

"Yup!" I flashed her one my confident grins and made her giggle. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Ok!"

"Just one more thing." I took out a black bandana I borrowed from Kouji and signaled her to turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax", I said as I put the bandana over her eyes and tied it. "I just want everything to be a surprise, so I want to blindfold you so you won't be able to see anything until I tell you to."

"Is this the part where you kidnap me and kill?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you, even less kill you. I would miss you too much. "

She blushed as she turned to face me with her eyes covered by the bandana. She was so close and unaware that her lips were inches away from me, that I wanted to kiss her on the spot. Her hypnotizing smell was drawing me like a moth to a flame.

"Takuya? Are you still there?"

I snapped out of my daydreams. "I'm here, don't worry. Follow me."

I took her hand and told her to let me be her guide. I dragged her into my car and I got on the driver's seat. I started the car and turned to see Zoe. It was cute how nervous she was, playing with her hands.

I smirked. "Nervous?"

"Sort of. I don't know where you're taking me."

"There's no need to be nervous, Z. Do you trust me?"

She smiled and I could see her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Yes."

"Good", I smiled back at her and began to drive away.

Minutes later, we arrived at our destination. I got out of the car and opened Zoe's door. I took her hand into mine and led her out of the car. I made sure she stepped into the right spots of the streets and that other people wouldn't crash into her as well. Finally, we got to the spot I planned.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and I started to untie the bandana from her eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped with a smile on her face.

"Shibuya station!"

I nodded.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, today I wanted to take you through memory lane. I want to take you to almost every place that has some significant meaning in your life. So, I figured we could start here," I extended my arms into the air, "where it all began."

Zoe was smiling. "Takuya… you… you really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

I shook my head and took a step closer to her. "I already told you Z, when it comes to you, I'll do anything. It makes me happy to see you happy."

She blushed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

I was obviously crimson by then and I could feel myself shaking. "D-Don't mention it."

"So… this is where we first met?"

"Yeah. Do you recognize anything?"

"No. I mean, I've been here before but… I don't remember anything involving you guys."

"Don't worry about it." I gave her a reassuring smile and extended my arm to her. "Come. I want to show you what we did when we came back from the Digi- uh…. I mean…. When we got here." I can't believe I almost blew it. I have to avoid the DigiWorld as much as I can't. She wouldn't believe me, would think that I was crazy and probably never talk to me again. I can't risk that.

"Ok", she said nodding along.

We got to an Italian ice cream truck that was standing near the elevator that had taken us to the underground station to the DigiWorld. Behind those doors was our past, and Zoe had no idea. When she's ready, she'll remember. At least, I hope she does. That trip is one that I will always hold in my heart. It was a journey that led me to see how strong I really was, who my true friends were and made me feel good about myself by helping those in need. Not to mention, I found the potential love of my life. I was an idiot for not knowing it back then. I guess she sneaked up on me without me even realizing it. But now, I know better. I am going to be there for her and I promise I will tell her my feelings. I'll find the perfect timing.

"_Due gelati alla vaniglia con sciroppo di cioccolato, per favore", _I said to the ice cream man.

Zoe turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "You speak Italian, too?"

I chuckled. "A little bit. You taught me some back in the day."

"Wow, I'm impressed. And how do you know that vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup is my favorite?"

I smirked. "I would be a bad best friend if I didn't know it."

She smiled and took her ice cream from the man. "_Grazie_!"

"_Prego, signorina_", he responded.

We walked around the station and finally sat in a bench near a fountain.

"Takuya, thank you again for doing this for me."

"No need to thank me. Are you having fun?"

"Are you kidding? Italian gelato? It couldn't have been a better start for my day!"

I chuckled. "Well, good! Because like you just said, this is only the beginning."

I couldn't help but feel my heart accelerate with the smile she was giving me just now. God, I love her.

"Can I ask you something?", she said.

"Of course."

She then took a strand of her hair from her face and slid it behind her ear. "How come you're so determined to help me?"

Because, I love you. I'm desperately, madly, uncontrollably and unconditionally in love with you, and I'd do anything to make you happy. That's what I wanted to say. Of course, I don't have the guts to tell her right now.

"Zoe, I've told you. You are so important to me. I want you to be ok. No, I want you to be perfect."

She smiled and gazed at the ground. "It's just that, I know this must be really hard for you. It's like you lost your best friend. I… I feel guilty not remembering you. I wish I could, because I know how much you care about me. I… I guess I don't understand how you haven't turned your back on me. It would be so much easier."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe she said that. She has no idea what she means to me. I could never do that. I mean, how do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away? No. I can't. I never will.

"It wouldn't be easier", I started, "It would be the hardest thing you could ever imagine. You've been one of the most important people in my world. Without you, I'd have an empty life. You're my best friend and you've saved my life in so many ways, countless times. I could never turn from you. What we have is a bond that can't be broken Z. I know that no matter what challenges life brings us, we will always find a way back to each other."

Zoe smiled and I could see her cheeks turning red again. I could feel that force around me, drawing me towards her. I found myself leaning again closer to her. Even better, she was also leaning in. We kept leaning until our faces were just inches apart. My nose brushed hers slightly and saw her close her eyes. I gave in and closed mine as I waited for something magical to happen.

"ALL ABOARD!"

The yell of the train man woke us up from our trance. Damn it!

"We should go", I said as I stood up and offered my hand to Zoe. "We have a lot more to see!"

Zoe smiled and took my hand. "Where are we going next?"

"You'll see." I winked at her and we walked back to the car, where I put the bandana in her eyes once again.

* * *

**AWW! What does Takuya have planned next? Will it work on Zoe and make her finally get her memories back? What will Hiraki do? FOLLOW/FAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT :)**


	12. Memory Lane (Part II)

**Alright! As promised, here is the second part of the previous chapter. Warning: this is Takumi all the way! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Haha, don't worry. Good things come to those who wait. Trust me, the wait will be worth it.**

**Guest1 - HAHAHAHAHAH! I love your Little Mermaid comparison. So close and so far... Get ready for an even more adorable chapter filled with Takumi!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I am glad you enjoyed the Takumi part. You're going to love what's coming next. Im also glad you enjoyed Zoe's dream because, as you said, it may play a key part in the end of this story later on, which... I agree... will be beyond awesome! :D**

**Ok, so be ready for a long chapter that's worth reading. Here it is! Chapter 12!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Memory Lane (Part II)**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

We spent all day going from place to place. I wanted her to experience everything again. I started off by taking her to our old school. I managed to get us inside, and we took a stroll down the halls, lockers, fields and classrooms. She smiled as I told her stories about different things that happened in several spots; like the first time Kouji met Rika. He accidentally bumped into her and made her drop her books, and Rika was outraged. They started this argument that seemed to attract everyone in the school. Those two hated each other. Or did they? They have such a weird love-hate relationship. There was a tree in the backyard where we all used to sit around and talk for hours. Jasmine was always blabbing about her dates with Kouichi, Rika kept arguing with Kouji about everything, JP kept telling us he wanted to invite out Miki but didn't know how and Zoe and me used to talk about pretty much everything. There was also that time Zoe came to watch me play in our soccer championship final. She came to every game of the season, but that day she gave me her favorite locket for good luck. I put it inside my pocket and I scored the winning goal thinking about her, secretly dedicating it to her. Those are the moments that I will never forget.

We then took a tour of our old homes. I pointed out where everyone lived and even brought her to my place. My mom, dad and Shinya were all glad to see her again, but she didn't recognize them. She was very kind to them though and she got along with my mom perfectly. Of course, my parents have always loved Zoe. My mom always used to nag me on how she wants her to be her future daughter-in-law. Ha. I wish.

After my house, we took a walk to different places we all used to hang out at; like the mall, the park, a café and a poetry-reading club; which the guys don't know that I went to. If they did, they would probably laugh at me for life. I just liked going there because Zoe loved poetry and I enjoyed being with her. Unfortunately, none of these places triggered anything in her.

"Ok", said Zoe as we made our way back to the car. "So, where are we going next?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Izumi Orimoto, haven't you learned anything? I'm not going to tell you until we get there!"

She turned to me and put a puppy dog eye face. "Pretty please?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, no! Don't go flashing those eyelashes at me little lady!"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee, Taki! Just give me a hint!"

"Nope."

Zoe sighed and sank into her seat in defeat. "Ugh… fine. You're impossible."

"Nah. I'm just awesome", I responded teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Don't be getting a big head now, your goggles won't fit."

I laughed and handed her the bandana. "It's time."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

A few minutes later, we arrived to our destination. As we entered the room I felt Takuya's hands beginning to untie the bandana from my eyes.

"Here we are", he said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a big lounge with black beanbag chairs all around the place. There were also couches towards the wall where a couple of people were. To the left, I could see a bar with several tall chairs. In the center, there were chairs and tables pointing towards the big stage in the back. The stage had a microphone in the middle and there were spotlights pointing towards it. There was also a DJ person in the corner of the stage and a big screen in the wall.

"Oh my god," I said. "This is the karaoke place from the video!"

Takuya was smiling and nodding at me. "Glad you remember. Come here, follow me."

He took my hand and led me deeper inside the lounge. We made our way through the people and found an empty table for two near the front. We took a seat as we finished watching the last seconds of the person who was performing.

"I'll try and see if they have an opening for us", said Takuya as he stood up from the table.

My eyes widened and I quickly took him by the wrist before he could go anywhere. "Wait, what?"

"I'm going to see if they have someone next so we can give it a try."

"Ha! Ok, that is so NOT happening!"

He gave a puzzled frown. "What do you mean?"

"Takuya, I'm not singing up there!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Are you crazy? I… I cant!"

He took a step closer towards me and took my hand into his.

"Z, don't be afraid. You heard the video. We sound incredible together. There's no need to be scared."

"I know but… I don't know how I got the nerve to do it that time."

He smiled at me and kissed my hand. "You did it because you can. You are brave enough. With a voice like yours, there's no need to be scared. Others should be feeling intimidated."

He chuckled, which made me join him. He then took his hand and brushed his thumb across my cheek while he gazed deep into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Z", he said, "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me."

With that, he took my hand and led the way backstage while he talked to the DJ. I could feel my hands shaking, but Takuya's presence kept me calm. Every time he looked at me, all my fears vanished.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "give it up for our next performers: Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto!"

The crowd started clapping as we went on stage. I closed my eyes and let my ears be filled with music.

**Playing A THOUSAND YEARS PART 2 by CHRISTINA PERRI AND STEVE KAZEE **

_[ZOE]_

_The day we met.  
Frozen, I held my breath.  
Right from the start,  
I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast.  
Colors and promises.  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

I turned to face Takuya who was smiling at me reassuringly. I couldn't help but smile back as I continued.

_But watching you stand alone,  
all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_ [BOTH]_

_One step closer._

He took a step towards me and turned my face towards him. He gazed deep into my eyes and smiled as he started singing the chorus.

_[TAKUYA]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

He then gave me one last smile and took a small step back. I was shaking. He had me completely under his spell right now.

_[TAKUYA]_

_Time stands still.  
Beauty in all she is.  
I will be brave.  
I will not let anything take away  
what's standing in front of me._

(He pointed at me as he said this)_  
Every breath, every hour has come to this._

_[BOTH]_

_One step closer…._

_[ZOE]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_[TAKUYA]_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years._

_[BOTH]  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along, I believed I would find you.  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved you for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

The crowd went wild. They were already all on their feet as the chorus and the music picked up. Takuya and I, however, couldn't part our eyes from each other. A sudden rush took over my entire body. He took a step towards me and came even closer to my face.

_[TAKUYA]_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

He smiled at me and we took a step even closer as we prepared to sing the last verse of the song, our faces now only inches from each other.

_[BOTH]_

_One step closer._

When the song came to an end, people were going crazy. I could hear people cheering, screaming our names and even some whistles going around. However, I had my full attention the boy in front of me. He and I were still standing there, gazing at each other despite the song having ended. It almost felt as if we were the only two people there. I have definitely never had this feeling before.

We soon realized we were standing there for far too long. So we finally gave each other a last smile and began to walk down the stage.

"You were amazing, Z!" he said, taking me into a big embrace as we made our way out.

"Me? What about you? That was incredible!"

He smiled shyly and his cheeks went pink. "We just make a pretty good team."

"That, we do", I said, not being able to wipe the smile from my face. "I mean, that rush for singing in front of people is incredible! I never thought I would be able to do that!"

He chuckled. "I told you it was going to be great. I remember how much you loved to come here and do this with me."

I smiled again and turned my gaze down.

"Thank you for doing that."

"Like I said, anytime."

We gazed at each other some more, but I decided to break the silence.

"So… I had an amazing day Takuya."

"Me too. But it's not over yet."

I looked at him puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "I still have one more place I want to take you to. You'll see."

* * *

We went back to the car and I was blindfolded again. It started out pretty nerve wrecking for me to not being able to see where we were going. But as the day went by, I could feel myself start to enjoy it. This boy had managed to surprise me countless times in just one day. Whenever I thought I was having the time of my life, he came up with something even better. He made me feel so special. No way was he the guy Hiraki described. He was caring and sweet, not a monster.

Minutes later the car came to a stop and I knew we had arrived, since Takuya killed the engine. I heard his door open and close again. Then, my door opened and I felt Takuya's hand pulling me out of the car gently.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Not quite. It's a bit further down, but we can walk there."

He took my hand and led me down a path. I could smell the ocean somehow. Were we at a beach? Yeah, I think. The sound of the waves is undeniable.

"Ok," he said stopping all of a sudden. "You can take off the bandana."

I did as I was told and slowly began to open my eyes. What I saw next stopped me dead on my tracks. We were at a small hill at one of my favorite beaches of all times. My parents and I used to come here all the time whenever we visited Japan. The view was spectacular and you could see the city nearby. In front of us was also a beautiful ivory blanket extended on the floor. There were two pillow cushions and two plate settings. There was a large basket in the middle and a burning candle in front of us.

"Oh my god", I said as I put a hand over my mouth. "Takuya…"

"Surprise", he said while flashing me one of those smiles. "I hope you're hungry because we're having dinner here."

"H-How did you do this?"

He chuckled. "The guys helped me set it up. I texted them from the karaoke bar and told them we were on our way. I waited for them to tell me it was all ready while I drove around in circles. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you!"

He smiled and nodded. "Come one, let's sit."

We took a seat on the cushions as he opened the basket. There were so many things there. He took out a bottle of red wine and two glasses and a covered plastic container with some delicious-looking lobster risotto inside.

"Oh…" I said.

Takuya turned and looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that… ok this is embarrassing." I was turning pink now.

He put his hand on top of mine and smiled. "Come on, Z. You know you can tell me anything."

"I just… In my head I'm sort of still that thirteen-year-old girl and… um… well… I guess I am not used to… drinking wine."

I was expecting him to laugh at me or seduce me into drinking some like Hiraki did, but he just smiled and nodded.

"I understand. That's why I brought you this, just in case." He took out my all time favorite soda.

"Wow! Thank you, Taki."

"Anytime."

We sat there and ate our food for what seemed like forever. We talked and laughed for hours as he told me stories about our adventures together.

"Takuya, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Ok so… this has been bothering me ever since I found out and I guess I haven't had the nerve to ask anyone about this."

"You can ask me anything", he said as he put his hand on top of mine once again.

"Well… since you were there… what… how did my parents die?"

He stood silent for a minute and gazed down. He finally let out a sigh and gave me a crooked smile. "I figured you would ask about them sooner or later. Well, we were all at the park one day after school. It was getting sort of late and we decided to walk home. We were all together and, since your house was closest to the park, we were dropping you off first. But, when we got to your house…" I could see that he was getting nervous. He dropped his gaze and sighed once again. "We saw that the door was open. You thought it was strange since your parents never really did that. We decided to go inside because we had a strange feeling that something was wrong. When we got to the door you called for your parents but no one was answering. We searched around the house and finally found them in their room. Only… they were both really hurt."

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head. "No. I need to hear this."

Takuya sighed and hesitated, but he decided to continue. "They were in the floor, covered in blood. Between breaths, they told us they had been attacked by a man who had robbed them. The man apparently got scared and shot them."

My tears were now running down my cheeks. I could feel a lump on me throat and I was visibly shaking. Takuya noticed and took me into his arms.

"Your parents loved you, Zoe. They told you this before the passed on. We all made a promise to them that we would take care of you no matter what."

I gave him a half-smile. "Thanks, Taki. You have surely kept your promise. It just hurts that I feel like I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

He nodded. "I know. You just have to know that they loved you and would do anything to make you happy."

"You're right. I wish this wasn't happening, though. It sucks not being able to remember all of those memories."

"Zoe, memories are not in our minds. They're in our hearts. You suffered from a psychological disorder, but that doesn't mean you can't feel that those moments aren't real. They are real if you want them to be real. Hasn't it happened to you that all day you've seen and heard things from me and can't help feel as if you were living them?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's because that I know you still have some emotional connection to those memories. You're thinking with your heart and not with your head. That's what's important."

"You're right", I smiled and put my hands on top of his. "You've been so patient with me, Takuya. I really appreciate it. I don't know how I would do this without you."

Takuya smiled and brushed my cheek with his hand. "You would because you're that strong. But I'll do anything I can to keep that beautiful smile on your face."

I smiled once again and we turned to watch the horizon once again.

"You want to hear something?" I said, interrupting our silence.

"Always."

"I've been having the strangest dreams lately."

"Oh, really? What're they about?"

"Well. I'm not sure. It always starts with me running away from something. It's strange. I am in the middle of the woods, not know where to go, until a voice starts talking to me. It's a woman's. She tells me to trust the nature around me."

Takuya was now listening intensively. He nodded and signaled me to go on.

"Well," I continued, "the first time, a beam of light shined past me as if it wanted me to follow it. Then snow and thunder began to happen around me, but brought me comfort instead of making me afraid. Finally, I arrived into this dark cave, but the voice told me that darkness could be my friend sometimes. Inside the cave, there was a big flame shining in the middle of the room with…"

I stopped. Oh God.

"With what?" asked Takuya, his tone very intrigued.

"Well", I was blushing like crazy. "Your face appeared among the flames."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah… I know. It's stupid."

"No, no! Not at all. Please, continue."

"Well, after that there was a gust of wind that surrounded me. But it felt nice. I felt safe. And then, the second dream, I was in the woods again running away from something until I saw a bright-lighted area. I followed the glow and got to this place roamed by strange creatures. There were several of them, and then two came up to me. Their names were something like Bokomon and Neemon. Something like that."

Takuya's eyes had gotten bigger. He must think I'm crazy.

"What happened after?"

"Well, five other larger creatures came up. They called themselves the Legendary Warriors. There was the warrior or thunder, ice, darkness, light and flame. I guess they were the ones that helped me through my first dream. All of a sudden, Kazemon came into the picture. I recognized her from the drawing you guys showed me. It turned out that she was the voice I'd been listening to all along. She was protecting me or something. She asked me if I had forgotten everything. When I went to ask her what she meant, I woke up. But ever since I woke up, the necklace you gave me hasn't stopped glowing."

I went to take out the necklace from beneath my shirt and showed him the glowing pendant with the symbol of wind on it. Takuya had his eyes wide and his mouth was hanging open. He definitely thinks I'm a crazy person.

"I'm sorry," I said between awkward laughs, "you must think I'm insane."

Takuya took my hand and leaned closer. "Never. I think you need to keep an eye on these dreams because I'm sure they mean something."

I laughed. "Right."

"I'm serious."

I turned and faced him. His face was straight and he was looking at me. He wasn't kidding. "Oh… yeah maybe."

Just then, my phone rang.

"Excuse me", I said as I searched for it on my bag. I saw the caller ID and realized it was Hiraki calling.

"I should get this."

Takuya nodded and I pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Zoe? Where are you?"

"I'm… near a beach. Why?"

"I need you to come home now. I have something to show you."

"Oh… ok, I'll be there soon."

I ended the call and saw Takuya staring at me, a hurt look on his eyes.

"That was Hiraki… I need to go."

He tightened his jaw and looked upset, but then he shrugged and smiled at me. "Of course. Come on, I'll take you home."

We got to Hiraki's apartment ten minutes later. He parked his car in front of the house and I turned to see him staring at me with a smile.

"I had a really good time today, Takuya. Thank you."

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm happy you had fun. I enjoyed every second of it."

"Well, good night." I started getting of the car, only to be pulled back by Takuya, who had grabbed my wrist gently and dragged my body closer to him.

"Z", he said. "I don't want to be too pushy and I know you might have plans already, but… do you think we can hang out again tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course we can."

He smiled and pulled me in even closer. He kissed my cheek lightly and then pulled away.

"Sweet dreams, Z."

"You too, Takuya."

I got out of the car and made my way up to Hiraki's apartment, but not before I saw Takuya drove off once I was inside the building. I can't believe how amazing he is. He made this day the best day of my life by far. I can't help it. I'm falling for him. I didn't want to go. I have to tell Hiraki. I can't be with him anymore. In such a short period, I feel like I can trust Takuya like no one else. I can feel electricity run through my body every time he sees me.

I opened the door and was shocked to see what was in front of me.

"Oh my God! Hiraki…."

* * *

**Oh, oh. What did Zoe see? Has her new discovered feelings for Takuya do anything to change her mind? Does Hiraki have a trick under his sleeve? Will she ever regain her memories? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. An Unforeseen Turn

**Hi guys! First of all, let me thank everyone for their reviews and private messages. It is awesome to know that you guys love this story so much :)**

**Guest1 - haha no worries, here's the next chapter! :D No need to wait any longer!**

**justaguest - hahaha I'm glad you caught up with the story and I am glad to hear all of your positive feedback :D I have a few more twists and turns coming so watch out :p**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Oh cliffhangers... they really do drive one insane, don't they? No worries. Here is the next chapter! :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahaha. Wow, I'll make sure never to mess with you! I should include you in the story and make you kick Hiraki's ass :D haha... But anyways, you're about to find out what Hiraki did.**

**Guest - I am glad you love it! :D Don't worry, I always try to update as soon as possible. Every day most of the times but I may take 2 days sometimes.**

**Guest - Hehehe I'm glad I have on the edge of your seat :D Thank you for saying it's the best story ever ;)**

**OK guys... I know you want me to get to the point because you'r all exited with the last cliffhanger. So, before you kill me... I present you chapter 13! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: AN UNFORESEEN TURN**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I had such an amazing time with Zoe today. I never thought I would pull it off, but I think it went pretty well. She seemed to be smiling, which was the whole point of this anyways. I love to see her so happy. I didn't tell her, but she was the one that showed me that hill on the beach. I remember the first time we went there as if it were yesterday. We had just gotten back from the DigiWorld a few weeks before and she called me crying. She was having trouble with her parents and wanted to someone to talk. She took me there and shared a whole load of stuff that not any of the other guys know about. That day, our friendship was taken to a whole new level. We became inseparable and that became our private spot whenever we wanted to ease our minds. It will always have a special meaning for both of us. Besides, that day changed my life. As soon as I heard her crying on the phone, I wanted to dry all of her tears. It was unbearable to hear cry. It broke my heart. That's when I realized that this wasn't any ordinary crush. I was in love with her, even if I wasn't ready to admit it.

I made it all the way back to the apartment, and not one moment had gone by without me thinking about Zoe. I don't know how much longer I can handle myself. I need to tell her how I feel. I took my keys and opened the door to find everyone in the room.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Takuya!" cried Miki. "Oh my God, tells us! How was it?"

"Did she remember anything?" asked Tommy.

"Did she like the picnic?" asked Jasmine.

"Did you kiss her?" asked Kouichi, winking at me and with a smirk on his face.

"Kouichi, don't pry!" cried Jasmine.

"Hey! We're all just asking questions."

"Shut up you guys! Let my man talk.", interrupted JP and turned to me. "Takuya, how was it?"

"It went amazing. We went everywhere: the bus station, school, the park, the mall… we even went karaoke singing again. Then, I took her to the picnic set, and she was thrilled."

"Yay!" said Miki. "Did anything spark any memories?"

"Not exactly", I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But guys, there's something else."

"What?" asked Tommy.

"I think she the Spirits are trying to help."

"What do you mean?" asked Rika.

I made a summary of everything Zoe had told me from her dreams. I told them all about the dark forest, the natural elements that aided her, the evil presence, Bokomon, Neemon and the Spirits. She wasn't sure what was going on, but I think deep down, she remembers.

"So, let me see if I got this straight", said Kouji. "She was running away from something on both dreams? And the spirits helped her? And Bokomon and Neemon knew that she didn't remember them because Kazemon told them?"

I nodded.

"Huh…" Kouji's expression was filled with confusion and intrigue. "Do you think that's really just a dream or are the Spirits trying to get inside her head?"

"I think it's the Spirits", said Tommy. "I mean, we were all pretty connected to our own spirits and always used to help each other. Whenever one of us is in trouble, the others will come to our rescue."

"I agree", said JP. "But what was she running from?"

"I have no idea", I said. "But I told her to keep an eye out for these dreams. I told her I thought they had more meaning than she was thinking. Besides, her necklace was glowing."

"Glowing? That's weird", said Jasmine. "Does it do that?"

I shook my head. "No. But she told me it's been glowing ever since she saw Kazemon in her dream."

They all exchanged glances and nodded.

"Well," said Kouichi, "the Spirits must have something planned."

"Yeah, I hope so" I said.

"When are you seeing her again?" asked Tommy.

I smiled. "Tomorrow. I… I'm going to tell her how I feel about her."

They all grinned and smiled.

"Well it's about time goggle head", said Kouji teasingly. "Do you have any idea how you're going to do it?"

"Yeah. Remember that song I've been working on with you guys?"

Kouji and Kouichi smirked and nodded.

"I'll sing it to her with my guitar, since music seems to make her extremely happy."

"That's my boy!" cried JP.

"Taki, you guys are going to be so happy!" said Miki, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You two are made for each other."

I couldn't help but chuckle and blush. "I hope it works. I can't imagine what I would do if she'd reject me. I can't see me with anyone else."

"It'll work man," said Kouji. "Trust us."

I smiled and nodded. "Will you and Kouichi help me out with the back vocals?"

"Hell yeah!" the twins nodded in unison.

We all laughed and started drinking wine together. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. I could already picture Zoe's face when I sing the song to her. Even better, I can even picture me kissing her after singing. I'm going to make it special for her. I just hope she feels the same way.

* * *

I woke up the next morning filled with anxiety. This was it. Today was the day I put everything on the line for her. Just thinking about seeing her makes every inch of my body shake. I can't be a coward. I need to go through with this and I need to tell her. This is going to happen. I got up, showered, got dressed and put on my cologne. I was ready.

"Bye, guys!" I said as I grabbed my car keys and rushed out the door. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" cried Jasmine, squealing in the process.

"Text us when you're at the park so me and Kouichi can help you!" yelled Kouji.

"I will!"

I could feel my heart start racing. My cheeks were burning and my legs were trembling. I was about to make the biggest step I've taken in my entire life. This is big. This can either be the best day of my life, or the worst. I hope it goes well.

After waiting for a few minutes in front of the waterfront, I saw a figure emerging from the corner. Zoe was wearing a beautiful white sundress that accented her figure. She was wearing a pair of brown wedges that matched the belt around her waist. Her hair was tied into a side fishtail braid. She looked stunning.

I smiled and approached her slowly.

"Hey, Z. How are – ?"

* BAM *

The next thing I know, I was in the ground in all fours. My cheek was hurting like crazy and I felt like a truck hit me. I turned to see what was it that happened and saw something I wish I had never seen. Zoe's face was filled with anger and hate. That's when I realized… she slapped me.

"Zoe?" I asked, shocked.

"Tell me it's not true!" she yelled.

I looked at her completely confused. "Zoe, I…"

"TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" Tears were now coming out her eyes and she was visibly shaking.

This time, I wasn't confused anymore. I knew what she was talking about. The bastard must have told her that I attacked him.

"Z," My voice was almost a whisper now, "let me explain."

She gasped and threw her hands in the air. "Oh my god! Takuya how could you?!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, but you know what I'm talking about! So it's true!"

"Look… Hiraki was just…"

"DON'T!" she said, raising her hand at me. "Don't say his name, Kanbara!"

The way she was looking at me felt like a dagger through went through my heard and ripped it out. She hated me.

"Zoe…"

"I should've never trusted you! Hiraki was right from the beginning!"

"Zoe, let me… wait… what? What did he say?"

"He told me everything you guys did to him! Everything! How you basically tried to drag him out of my life! How could you?!"

My eyes widened. That asshole! "Wait, no! That's not what happened!"

She laughed. "Ha! Right… And I guess all his cuts are helping your case?"

"Cuts?!" I asked, shocked. "What cuts?"

"Takuya, don't even…" She began walking away from me but I took her by the wrist and pulled her towards me.

"Zoe, I'm serious! What cuts? What the hell did he tell you?"

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

* FLASHBACK *

_I was ready to tell Hiraki all about Takuya. I didn't want to lie to him and I hoped he would understand. But, I never did. I didn't get the chance. When I opened the door, my heart fainted._

_"Oh my God! Hiraki…"_

_There he was. Standing in front of me, destroyed. He had cuts all over his arms and face. His lip was busted and his nose was covered with bandages. He had a black eye and several bruises all over his body._

_"Hey, Zo", he said, giving me a crooked smile._

_"Hiraki! W-What happened to you?!" I said, as I ran towards him. _

_"It's all right, babe. I'm fine." He pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead._

_"No, you're not! I've been worried sick! I didn't see you last night!"_

_"I know… I…. I was at the hospital."_

_My eyes widened and I was in shock. "Why? Hiraki can you please tell me what happened?"_

_His gaze dropped to the floor. "You're not going to like it."_

_"Yeah, but… I want to know."_

_He sighed and cupped his hand in my cheek. "It… it was Takuya."_

_My eyes widened and my heart stopped. No. Takuya wouldn't do this to anyone! He's not a bad guy. No. I started shaking my head._

_"That…", I stuttered, "that can't be."_

_"Zo," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I don't want to lie to you. I need you to believe me."_

_I felt a line of tears running down my cheek. "What exactly happened?"_

_He let out a big sigh and gazed into my eyes. "I went to see him after you came back. I'm sorry, but it makes me jealous because I know how he can be. Anyways, I made my way to his apartment and knocked on the door. Takuya opened it and as soon as he saw me he started laughing. The whole group came out and just stared at me. I started telling them that I was not going to let anyone hurt you and if they were going to be your friends, then they better take care of you and not manipulate you. That's when… well… Takuya said some very awful things about you and how he knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for him and dump me. I told him that he shouldn't dare touch you… but that's when the stupid twins grabbed me and Takuya started attacking me. He kept going for a while and even…"_

_I stared in horror at what Hiraki was saying. I had a fresh new line of tears running down my face._

_"Even what?" I asked._

_Hiraki sighed and buried his face in his hands. "He took out a freaking knife and started scarring me. He laughed as he did because we wanted me to look ugly enough so that you wouldn't love me anymore."_

_"Hiraki…" I was crying uncontrollably by now. "I'm… I'm so sorry! I…"_

_He grabbed me and took me into his arms. "Zo, you don't have to apologize. I love you. I don't want anyone to hurt you."_

_My head was pounding. I couldn't believe everything that I just heard. The Takuya I met wasn't like that. I can't believe this._

_"Zo, there's one more thing."_

_I looked at him and wiped the tears off my face. "What is it?"_

_"I love you. But I am scared of this guy. It makes me a coward but, that guy is dangerous. I don't think I want to live in Shibuya anymore."_

_I gasped. "You're… leaving?"_

_He nodded. "I want to move to Italy, and I want you to come with me."_

_My eyes widened. "What?"_

_"Look, Z. There's nothing holding us back here anymore. I want you and me to be happy together. You were born and raised in Italy so… why not? Besides…" He pointed around me. In my state of shock, I had failed to notice the romantic candlelight dinner in the dinning room; as well as the thousands of roses and a violin quartet. Wow._

_"I… I wanted to make this special because you're the most important person in the world to me, Zoe. I love you. What do you say?"_

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

This hurt. This stung me badly. The woman I loved and probably couldn't live without hated me! She hates me! That motherfucking asshole had manipulated her horribly!

"Zoe," I begged, realizing that I was crying in front of her. "I swear to God, I didn't do that to Hiraki."

"You just admitted it, Takuya!" Her tears were falling down her face with me.

"No! I mean, that's not what happened! Zoe, he came to me and started saying things about YOU that made me furious! And I did punch him! But I swear, I only broke his nose and busted his lip! I never used a knife! And even less… I could never talk about you in such a way! Don't you get it? I love-"

"It doesn't matter!" she said, interrupting my confession. "It doesn't matter what you say! I don't believe you!"

"Z, you have to trust me!"

"WHY?! Why should I, Takuya? I don't know you! I've known you for a couple of days! You know how miserable I am right now, and yet you hurt the ONLY person I remember? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I DID IT BECAUSE HE'S LYING TO YOU, ZOE!" I felt my self scream, with more tears coming out of my eyes. "He's lying and manipulating you and I can't see you get hurt! Don't you see how hard it is for me to see you like this?! Don't you think it hurts me to know that all of the times I spent with you, which made me become a much better person today, and which have basically changed my life, you can't even remember them? It hurts! You changed me completely, Zoe. I loved everything about our time together, and it hurts that they're gone from your head. But I would rather have that than lose you! All I want is to make you happy! Don't you get it?"

Zoe was shaking her head and crossing her arms, tears coming down her cheeks as she stared at me.

"Well," she said with a broken voice, "that sure as hell wasn't the way to do it. You lied to me! You never told me what happened!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I should've told you…"

"Yes! Because now I just… I see you like a monster!"

Ouch. Ok that hurt even more than anything she'd said so far. I couldn't move. I stood there silently with my gaze on the floor.

"Zoe," my voice was now a mere whisper, "don't' say that, please…"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Her face were buried in her hands. "I can't believe I was actually falling for…."

She stopped and stared at me. I took a step closer and grabbed her cheek gently and stroke it.

"Falling for me?" I asked.

She stood silently for a minute, but then shook her head. "Falling for your lies!"

"Z, I didn't lie to you about anything. I didn't tell you about Hiraki but I promise, I've been honest with you this entire time."

She pulled away and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Takuya. But I need to be with people I can actually trust. That's why I decided to go to Italy with Hiraki. I can't stay here any longer."

My heart literally stopped. My head was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach. I was going to lose for good. I felt myself get closer and pulling her into an embrace.

"Zoe, please…." I whispered. "Don't go. I need you here."

She shook her head and pushed me away gently. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see you anymore."

With that, she turned away and, before I could react, she was already running back to the apartment. This was it. My life was officially over.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I made my way back to Hiraki's apartment, without looking back at Takuya. My heart was ripped to pieces. I had an ache, like never before, all over my body. I couldn't believe Takuya had done this. I was hoping he would tell me that it was all a lie. I wanted him to tell me he never laid a finger on Hiraki. I would've believed him in a heartbeat. But it was all true. Everything had been a lie. He was only trying to get into my pants and I almost fell for it. I told Hiraki I wanted to think about it but… I made my decision now.

"Hiraki?" I said, when entering the apartment and seeing him in the couch.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I want to go to Italy with you."

* * *

**Oh no. This is a really sad chapter isn't it? Zoe hates Takuya and fell for Hiraki's lies? And.. she's moving away? Is this the end for the lovely Takumi? FOLLOW/FAVE AND REVIEW TO STAY TUNED :D**


	14. The Chase

**Hi, again! I felt inspired today so I decided to post two chapters in one day for you all :D Maybe this will make up a bit for how I traumatized you guys will the previous one? :)**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahahahahah shit... between you and some of my other reviewers, I think Hiraki will die! :s lol... you don't have to wait till tomorrow to see what's next though :D here you go!**

**Nameless - O.o ... So... u mad, bro? xD hahaha Don't worry. Just wait to see what happens.**

**Guest - *blushes* awwww... thanks! :D I'm glad my place on this earth has brought people like you joy with my story ;p**

**Guest - Awww, thank you! I am glad you can appreciate downsides to a story. They just make you more connected to the characters :D besides... there's always a light to the end of each tunnel, right? :)**

**Guest1 - I know :( don't worry... everything just needs to go really downhill before it gets better ;) I promise, you'll love the ending.**

**Aquamarine6996 - HAHAHAHA... i just love your reactions to the twists I put in the story. I'm glad you hate Hiraki. I think he'd be pretty damn scared of you! Just bear with me because the end will be worth it :)**

**Ok guys... here's the next section. Enjoy it! Chapter 14! YAY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: The Chase**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"I can't believe that asshole is doing this!" cried Rika.

I had just gotten back from my earlier encounter with Zoe. I almost crashed into several cars and trees since I couldn't focus on driving. All I could think of was Zoe and the way she looked at me. I don't think I've ever cried that hard. I know, I sound like a wuss. I just couldn't help it. She broke my heart with every word that came out of her mouth. She hates me and I never got to tell her that I loved her. I feel sick to my stomach. I can barely breathe. I can't believe this shit.

"We need to do something!" said Kouichi. "That moron can't take Zoe away like that."

"What are we going to do?", asked Tommy. "It's not like she's going to listen to us."

"Maybe not us…" said Kouji, who then turned to face me. "Takuya, you're the only one who might be able to get through to her."

I shook my head. "No, Kouji. I can't. I tried and she doesn't believe me. She hates me."

"We can't just stand here and let Zoe leave!" cried JP.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Miki, who was leaning against JP. "I mean, baby, I love Zoe. But she's not going to believe us."

"I don't understand why she doesn't, though", questioned Jasmine. "I mean, we showed her everything we had. Even if she doesn't remember us, she must know that she cared for us with all the proof we've shown her. Isn't that enough?"

"I think it's more than that, Jas", said Tommy. "I mean, she may know but she doesn't feel it. How are you supposed to act against your instincts?"

"I guess. But still… After everything we've been together. That jerk just ruined everything."

Rika huffed. "I'm going to go over there and kick his ass right now!"

She started walking towards the door but Kouji grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Rika, that's not going to solve anything."

"I agree," I said. "That's what screwed me up in the first place."

"Then, what do you suggest we do, Kanbara?" asked Rika, obviously frustrated by now.

I shrugged and felt my eyes watering again. It killed me to know I would never be with Zoe. Not even as a friend. "There's nothing to do, ok? She made her choice."

Everyone stared at me and gasped.

"You've got to be fucking with me right now", said Kouichi. "You're giving up?!"

"Dude, you weren't there. You don't understand. She HATES me. You didn't see her face."

"That doesn't fucking matter, Takuya!" cried Kouji, making every one skip a beat. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Me? Kouji, she won't listen to me! She doesn't want to see me anymore!"

"You and I both know that's total crap!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, is it now?"

"Yes! Because she fucking loves you and you fucking love her back. I know it!"

"No she doesn't, Kouji."

"Yes, she does!" He lifted his arms in the air in exasperation. "Do I have to explain everything to you? You're an idiot! You've done so much for this girl your entire life, you're willing to let her happiness come before anything else, she has saved you countless times and she's been there for you even when things were as bad as they could be. And yet, you are giving up on her?"

I didn't respond. I dropped my gaze and stared to my feet.

"Unbelievable, Kanbara", continued Kouji. "That's not what the real Takuya would do. Giving up on her? Perfect. If you're going to be like that then you sure as fuck don't deserve her. Because, coming this far only to back out when things go even worse? Yeah, you're a fucking coward."

Everyone was now staring at Kouji in shock, as he vented.

"Kouji, relax…" said JP.

"No!" he shouted, turning back at me. "You haven't had the balls to tell her you love her!"

"I was going to tell her today!"

Kouji let out a frustrated laugh. "See? This is what I mean! You're always excusing yourself! Takuya! This is the girl of your dreams! She THE ONE! You can't let fear run you here! Trust me… I know. I've been there. I am trying to pretend like me and Rika are nothing more than a hook up when, the truth is, I am in love with her!"

Kouji's outburst startled us even more. Our eyes widened and everyone turned to see Rika, including Kouji. She was just as stunned as everyone else. Maybe even more.

"What did you just say?" asked Rika, not taking her eyes off Kouji.

Kouji sighed and took a step towards her. "You heard me. I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now. I was too stubborn to admit it but its true. I love you, Rika."

Rika stopped for a second and then smiled shyly. "I love you too, Kouji."

With that, their lips touched. They kissed passionately. He had one arm wrapped behind her neck and the other one around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She had both arms around his neck and they both had their eyes closed. We all stared at them and smiled. Jasmine and Miki were practically jumping up and down, while us guys were smirking and snickering. After what seemed like hours, they parted to get some air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"This doesn't mean I no longer hate you, Minamoto", said Rika, stepping away from him. "Because I do."

Kouji chuckled. "Oh, me too." He pulled her in once again and caressed her face. "But, I love you more than that."

Rika smiled. "Me too."

With that, they were kissing again and we all gave them a small applause. Now I know that there's a fine line between love and hate. I understand why Kouji had said all of those things. He was just frustrated with himself because he hadn't been honest with Rika either. I get it. But he was right. Finally, Kouji stopped the kissing and turned to me.

"Takuya, I –"

"Don't worry about it, man", I said smiling. "I know. But you're right. I need to stop making up excuses and just do it."

He smiled and nodded. "What are you going to do?"

I stood up from where I was sitting and turned to face everyone. "I'm going to go after her."

"Hell, yeah!" shouted Kouichi and JP in unison.

"This is so exciting!" cried Jasmine, clapping.

"Where is she now?" asked Tommy.

"Well, she's probably home. But I know Hiraki, and I'm sure I do, he's going to try to get Zoe out of Shibuya as fast as he can. So we have to get moving."

"I'll drive," said Kouichi, grabbing his car keys from the counter. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

We squeezed each of us into Kouichi's car and Kouichi raced down the streets. He had probably ran three red lights and two stop signs on the way over.

"Baby, slow down!" cried Jasmine, who was holding on to Tommy as hard as she could, in the back seat.

"We need to get Takuya there as soon as possible!" cried Kouichi, as he made a wild turn to avoid a cat.

"Yes, but I don't want to die trying!" I yelled. My eyes were shut and I was holding on to the door handle as hard as I could.

"You won't! Besides, we're here!"

We got to Hiraki's building's parking lot and I swung the door open.

"Land!" cried JP, as he climbed off the car and threw himself on the floor, kissing it desperately. "Oh, land! How I love you!"

We all laughed and Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen…" he mumbled.

We ran inside the building, only to be stopped by the man in the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said, "may I help you?"

"Yes," I responded, "I'm here to see Ms. Zoe Orimoto. She lives with Hiraki Yamamoto in the penthouse suite."

"Oh," he said with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Mr. Yamamoto and Ms. Orimoto are on their way to Italy. I'm not sure when they'll be back."

I groaned and kicked the floor. Dammit. No! This can't be happening.

"How long ago did they leave?" asked Tommy, putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.

"About half an hour ago?"

"Do you know when their flight leaves?" I asked. I was desperate by now.

"As the matter a fact, I do." He went through his drawers and took out a piece of paper. "Mr. Yamamoto gave me the information so I could reserve the car service. Let's see." He stared down at the paper. "Ah, they're on flight 907, leaves at 8:40 p.m."

I turned to see my watch. It was 7:53 p.m.

"We can make it!" I yelled, racing towards the door. "Let's go!"

I ran as fast as I could to Kouichi's car. We got in and Kouichi pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could. I have no idea how cops haven't stopped us already. Kouichi's nuts! He had no disregard for red lights tonight. He ran every single one on the way there. Cars were honking at us, with good reason too. Kouichi had also gotten on the sidewalk a couple of times, trying to avoid traffic. I'm pretty sure we ran over a poor squirrel that was in the middle of the way. Poor little guy, never saw it coming.

"Kouichi!" screamed Rika, holding on to Kouji. "SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

"We're never going to make it if we play by the rules of the road!" cried Kouichi. "I'm going to get Takuya there and if you guys don't like it… then you should've thought of that before you got in!"

"If get stopped by cops there's nothing that we're going to do, moron!" cried JP.

"We have to try!" I yelled.

As much as I was scared out of my life, I knew I had to get to Zoe. I can't lose her. I'm NOT going to lose her. I refuse to.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

So, here I am. I'm looking over at Shibuya. This is probably the last time I'll see it. I can't believe I'm not going to get the chance to get to know the city better. I also can't believe I'm never going to see the guys again; especially, Takuya. Why did it break my heart to know the real him? I've only known him for a couple of days! I just hate being lied to. He manipulated me. Why?

"Babe?"

I turned around and saw Hiraki smiling at me.

"Everything ok?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I'm just going to talk the pilot. We should be boarding soon."

"Ok."

He kissed me on the forehead and stood up. I turned to see Shibuya again.

"Oh, Takuya…" I whispered to myself. "Why?"

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

We finally got to Haneda Airport. I swung the door open and practically jumped off the car before Kouichi had even finished parking. The rest followed me as we flew across the terminal. We finally made it to the main counter.

"Hello", I said, gasping for air. "I need a ticket!"

"Destination?" asked the lady in front of me.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever's cheapest!"

"Ok. The cheapest we have today is a flight to Seoul in South Korea. It will be 60,000 yens (565$)."

"I'll take it!"

"Make it 8 tickets in total", said Kouji.

I turned and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He chuckled. "You didn't think we dragged your ass all the way over here and we won't be able to see how it ends, right?"

I smiled. "Fine, 8 tickets please."

"Perfect. That will be 480,000 yens. And, may I please see all of your passports?"

_Shit!_ I forgot about my passport! You have to be fucking with me right now!

"Don't worry guys," said Miki, taking out all of them. "I have them."

We all stared at her.

"H-how….", mumbled JP.

She giggled. "I took them before we left. I'm always a step ahead"

"Miki, I love you!" I said.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Now let's go, you need to tell that same thing to Zoe."

I smiled and gave our passports and credit cards to the lady in the front desk. After we had our tickets, we ran towards the "departing flights" board and started looking for Zoe's.

"I don't see it!" cried Tommy. "Does anyone see it?"

"No!" said Rika. "Was it really flight 907?"

"Maybe we have the flight number wrong", said Kouji. "Takuya, call the front desk of Hiraki's building and ask the manager."

"I'm on it", I said, dialing the number Zoe had given me a couple of days ago.

I waited for it to ring. After two beeps, the man answered the phone.

"Makita Residence Building, how may I help you?"

"Hello! Um… sir, my name is Takuya Kanbara. I was just there asking about Ms. Zoe Orimoto?"

"Ah, Mr. Kanbara. Yes."

"I was wondering if you could tell me the flight number again."

"Of course, sir. Let me see. Here it is, it's flight 907."

"That's what I have but I can't see it on the board."

"Well, that's what Mr. Yamamoto said. Flight 907, leaves at 8:40 p.m. from Narita Airport."

My heart stopped. "What?"

"Narita Airport."

"Oh my god…"

"What's wrong?" asked Jasmine.

I stopped and shook my head from side to side. "We're at the wrong airport."

I quickly glanced at my watch and nearly fainted. It was 8:41 p.m. Zoe was gone.

* * *

**Dammit. Takuya didn't make it! :( Zoe's gone? What's going to happen next? Is this the end for them both? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED. And PLZZZZ REVIEW :) it makes me happy to read your thoughts!**

**Hiraki: AHHHHH!**

**me: O.o ... What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Hiraki: HELP! I'm being chased by your crazy reviewers! AHHHHHH**

**me: *sees an angry mob that includes Aquamarine6996, The Keeper of Worlds, Guest1 and the other guests with torches and pitchforks running towards Hiraki***

**Hiraki: DO SOMETHING!**

**me: ... *grabs a torch and joins the mob*...**

**Hiraki: O.o ... AHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running away***


	15. The Beast Inside of You

**Hi, guys! Ok, so... may I just say that I laughed very much at the fact that most of you commented about the mob against Hiraki than the actual chapter? Hahaha. I found it hilarious.**

**Guest1 - I know! Cliffhangers are a bitch right? But I love them :D So you can expect more. But don't worry. You know I update every day :D And yes! use both! the bastard deserves it!**

**Nameless - I know :( sad chapter. But don't worry. I promise you'll find out what happens next very soon. And thank you! I am glad you liked the Rika-Kouji relationship thing. They're such great characters.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I am officially scared of you hahaha I fear for Hiraki. Just take him down after I'm done with the story because I need him for a little while longer :) I am glad you're loving the story and I'm sure you in particular are going to LOVE this chapter. Don't worry. I update almost every day :) So cliffhangers won't be as bad haha.**

**Gemini-Spark - Anyone who hates Hiraki can join the mob :D I am glad you hate him. That's the point of a villain :D**

**ZXOON - Ugh. I know. Cliffhangers. They can be a bitch. But I love to use them :D Dont worry, the wait's not that long since I update very often. And thank you for calling me awesome! :) I am glad you are enjoyng this story.**

**Aquamarine6996- HAHAHAHA. You're evil. I like it. I need Hiraki for a little while longer but then I promise the mob can do whatever we want with him :D**

**Ok, so before the angry mob turns on me for keeping them waiting... here is Chapter 15! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: THE BEAST INSIDE OF YOU**

**ZOE'S POV:**

It had been a month already since I moved back to Italy. Hiraki and I are living in a beautiful mansion next door to a vineyard. The house was enormous. I think even after a month here, I still got lost sometimes. I even found new rooms every now and then. For all I care, this could have been a small chalet and I would be fine with it. But I do enjoy the fact that I get to walk around the vineyard. It's beautiful out there and the warm breeze keeps me peaceful. And no, I have not gained any memories back whatsoever. I wish I did. I'd be able to figure out so many black holes from my past. Even the strange dreams I was having seemed to have stopped.

* Beep beep *

I took out my phone and flipped it open. As on cue, it was Takuya. He had written me an email every single day for the past 30 days. I didn't want to read them, because they were too painful. I automatically sent them to a private folder I created named 'Do Not Read! EVER.' That boy wasn't giving up. Ugh. I still haven't forgotten about him, though. I can't believe he turned out to be such a jerk. Who beats somebody up like that? And, with a knife? I think the worst part for me was that he lied to me. I hate when people lie to me. Especially now, that I'm in a quest to find the truth about my past. I don't need people like that in my life. Ugh, who am I kidding? I miss the guys. I had such a wonderful time with them back home. I miss them all, but I miss Takuya more than anyone. In a couple of days that boy made me fall head over heels for him. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why? Who tries to mess with someone's life just to get in his or her pants? It makes sense, since I know we almost kissed a couple of time. But why would he keep sending me emails every day if it were just for a hookup? That's what I don't get.

"Hey, beautiful."

I turned around and saw Hiraki coming towards me, riding a horse.

"Hey", I said with a forced smile.

He signaled me to sit behind him in the horse. "Come on, let's go to the wine factory. I want you to taste the new one my dad's workers have been working on."

I hesitated. "Um, I've told you a million times that I don't like wine baby."

He rolled his eyes. "You need to learn already, ok?"

"But…"

"No buts, just get your butt in here and let's go."

I dropped my gaze and nodded. I got on top of the horse and we started riding very fast. I could barely open my eyes since Hiraki was increasing the speed by the second. I held on tighter to his waist, trying not to fall. Just then, a big gust of wind blew and one of the trucks in the vineyard came out of nowhere from our left side.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, holding on to Hiraki tighter. This made him lose balance and we both fell off the horse into some bushes.

"OW!" cried Hiraki.

Thank goodness, I wasn't hurt. I turned towards Hiraki and helped him up.

"Oh my God," I said, wiping dirt off my jeans, "are you ok baby?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

I stopped and took a step backwards. "Hiraki, I got scared! I saw the headlights and I almost fainted."

"Zoe are you stupid?! I had it all under control for fuck's sake!"

"I-I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Just forget it. I'm going to go out. I don't feel like being here."

"Again? Hiraki you've barely spend any time with me since we got here."

"Well, what do you want me to do? It's not like you're sleeping with me! I get bored!"

Ok. Wow. "So what are you saying? You want to sleep with me so you can have your share of fun?"

"Well, yeah! It's been over a month Zoe!"

"Stop pressuring me!" That was the first time I had been able to yell at him.

"I'm not! I'm giving you the time you need and I'm just waiting! But I'm a guy, Zo. I need to go out and get distracted or else I'll just explode."

I rolled my eyes at him and huffed.

"Look," he said, softening his voice. "Don't you think if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me? Let alone, marry me?"

I turned to see the enormous diamond engagement ring I had on my left hand. He had asked me to marry him 3 days ago. It was weird. He had made a big engagement party without asking me first, and when we got home he told me the party was for us. That's when he proposed and I couldn't let myself say no. But I have to admit, the moment I said yes, Takuya's face came to my mind.

"I guess…" I said.

" Just go back home. Rest. Buy something nice for yourself. I'll just see you later ok?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

I made my way back to the house by walking. I enjoyed walking in the breeze. It gave me time to think and analyze things. I love Hiraki, but sometimes I just feel like he's more focused on my looks than the real me. Anyways, something strange happened back there. I didn't even realize it until now. When the truck was coming our way and I saw the headlights, an image popped into my head. I saw a couple of headlights coming my way one night. I was in a car. I remembered the honking and the sound of glass shattering. Was that the car accident I was in? No. It can't be. I think I must have been imagining things.

I made my way back to the house and saw Isabella, although I called her Bella. She was a girl who worked in the Yamamoto mansion and I had befriended her. She knew everything about the accident and my story with Hiraki, Takuya and the others.

"_Ciao, Bella" _I said.

"_Ciao, Zoe!" _she said, leaving the broom in one corner and hugging me. "How was your walk?"

"Ugh. Me and Hiraki almost got run over by one of the drivers in the vineyard."

"Ouch. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But something weird happened. When I saw the truck coming towards me, an image popped into my mind. I saw a couple of headlights coming at me, and heard glass shattering and cars honking. Do you think it may have been my accident?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I wouldn't get too excited but, I would definitely watch out for that. Maybe you're finally getting some sense back."

"Yeah, maybe…"

I dropped my gaze and played with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing…"

"You miss Takuya, don't you?"

I hesitated on answering. The, I let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you go over to him? Or at least talk to him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I can't. You know what he did to Hiraki."

"Well, maybe there's more to the story! I mean, no offense Ms. Zoe, but you don't really seem to be happy about marrying Mr. Yamamoto."

"I am."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"No, really", I insisted, "I am. I'm just tired. That's all."

"Then you should go upstairs and take a nap. I will let you know if Mr. Yamamoto comes back."

I smiled. "_Grazie, Bella."_

_"Prego."_

I made my way to my room and shut the door behind me. I felt exhausted. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes, waiting for me to fall asleep.

* * *

_Finally. No more woods. I was finally surrounded by a beautiful beach with white sand and blue water. The warm breeze caressed my body and hair with every blow. It was so very peaceful. No more evil presence. No more nature elements or whatever that was. It was just me. I felt in a very good place._

_"Zoe?"_

_I turned around and saw Bokomon and Neemon standing right behind me. Where did they come from?_

_"Hi", I said. "I haven't seen you for a while."_

_"Well," said Bokomon, "you haven't wanted to see us."_

_"What do you mean? You guys always appear in my dreams. It's not as if I can control what I dream."_

_"Yes you can. You're letting yourself open up for us to get inside your mind."_

_I frowned, but decided to let it go._

_"Zoe, why are you doing this?" asked Bokomon, sitting next to me._

_"What?"_

_"You know. You left everyone you once cared about in Shibuya. And you're even marrying that Chirashi guy."_

_I laughed. "It's Hiraki, Bokomon. And, I don't know. I just hate being lied to. Takuya and the others deceived me and I felt betrayed."_

_"Everything they've done, they've done it for you. You know that, right?"_

_"I don't know. I have mixed feelings about them. It hurts. But I don't understand why it hurts. I only met them for a few days. I shouldn't even care about them."_

_Bokomon nodded. "It hurts because you cared. Even if your mind tells you that they are strangers, your heart knows better. The emotional connection is still there."_

_"That's what Takuya said."_

_He smiled. "Well, he's a very smart young man, who cares about you Zoe."_

_I laughed. "He cared enough to almost murder Hiraki."_

_"He told you that?"_

_"Well… not exactly. I mean, he said he did beat him up. But he said Hiraki exaggerated the whole thing. I don't know what to believe."_

_Bokomon nodded._

_"I just don't know what to believe anymore. I just want the truth."_

_"The truth is you're pretty, Zoe", said Neemon._

_Bokomon frowned and took out a green book from inside his waistband and slammed it hard on Neemon's head._

_"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, "SHE MEANS FROM HER PAST!"_

_"Oh…", responded Neemon. "Well, she was still pretty in the past."_

_Bokomon slammed the book on Neemon's head once again._

_"Moron", he mumbled._

_I couldn't help but giggle._

_"ZOE!"_

_I heard a scream from a very familiar voice. My heart started racing and I turned my gaze towards the horizon. There they were. In a small, wooden raft on the middle of the ocean, Kouji, Kouichi, JP, Tommy and Takuya stood while waving their arms at me._

_"ZOE!", screamed Takuya._

_"T-Takuya?" My voice was only a mere whisper. I could hardly get out the words out of my mouth. I was in shock to see him there._

_Suddenly, a big whirlpool started appearing next to their raft. Moments later, a big, enormous monster came out of nowhere. She had big tentacles on the side of her squid-like figure with eyeballs covering her hips. She had long, purple hair, crimson eyes and three scars beneath her left eye._

_"Well, hello sugar!" said the monster, with a southern accent, looking at me. "Nice to see you again!"_

_"W-Who are you?" I asked, dreading the answer._

_She stopped and started laughing hysterically. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot me, sugar?"_

_"Leave her alone, Calmaramon!" screamed Takuya. Calmaramon?_

_Calmaramon turned around and faced the auburn hair boy. "Oooh, hello! My, my… You look like you're thirsty! Here, why don't I get you something to drink?"_

_With that, he took Takuya with one of her tentacles and thrust him inside the whirlpool._

_"TAKUYA!" I found myself screaming. "NOOO!"_

_Calmaramon started laughing manically and danced around in circles. "Oh, how fun!"_

_My heart was filled with hate right now. I was going to kill her! I felt myself become outraged by the bitch standing in front of me._

_"Zoe"_

_I turned to find Kazemon standing next to me._

_"Kazemon?"_

_"Zoe, you need to help Takuya."_

_"I… I want to! But, what do I do?"_

_She turned to face me and gazed into my eyes. "You know what to do. You need to trust the nature around you."_

_"How is that going to help?"_

_"Think, Zoe. I know you have it in you."_

_I thought hard on what she meant. Nature? Ok. So, so far there were six elements I could trust out of the ten original ones, and one was against me. Darkness, light, ice, thunder, flame and wind always seemed to find a way to help me. Water on the other hand, which I am assuming is Calmaramon's element, was against me. Ok. So out of those elements… which one would help me right now? I think my strongest connection had always been to wind. I loved wind. I felt comfortable around windy places._

_"Wind?" I asked, turning to Kazemon._

_She smiled and nodded. "Wind."_

_"Ok… well, you're the warrior of wind! Help him!"_

_"I am only a mere representation of the Warrior of Wind, Zoe. The Spirit of Wind is always held by the Bearer of the Spirit of Wind. A DigiDestined."_

_"A… A DigiDestined?"_

_I remember that name. That was the name of the album Tommy had given me in the apartment that one time. The one with the pictures of the six of us. Were all these spirits from my dreams, representations of the six of us?_

_"Let's join forces, Zoe", said Kazemon, interrupting my thoughts. "You're Takuya's only hope of surviving."_

_I nodded. Fear invaded my body, but as soon as Kazemon mentioned Takuya's name, I knew I had to save him._

_"Tell me what to do, Kazemon."_

_"You already know. Release the beast inside of you."_

_With that, Kazemon was surrounded by a fractal code that went right inside my left pocket. I put my hand inside it and found my cellphone. Only, it wasn't my cellphone anymore. It had turned into a strange device with the symbol of wind inside of it. What happened next, was on pure instinct._

_I took the device and pressed the button in it._

_"Execute… SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The Fractal Code surrounded my body and I began to change forms. Finally, the Fractal Code vanished and I had turned into a new creature before Calmaramon. "KAZEMON!"_

_Oh my god. I was Kazemon._

_"Oh sugar," said Calmaramon. "Bra-vo! Finally, you turned into the Digimon I've been wanting to see."_

_Digimon? What is that? "Look, Calmaramon! I don't know who you are or anything. But trust me when I tell you that if you hurt Takuya or any of the other guys. I will KILL YOU!"_

_She started laughing again. "But he's probably already dead, sugar. He's been inside the water for a long time!"_

_"NO!"_

_I flew towards her as fast as I could and let myself follow my instincts. I had no idea what I was doing, but my body seemed to move for me._

_"TEMPEST TWIST!"_

_I got down on my hands, spread my legs and began to spin very fast to create a strong force of wind that knocked Calmaramon out of her spot._

_"You little bitch!" she screamed. "What o you think you're doing?!"_

_"I am saving Takuya!"_

_"Nice try, Sugar! But let's see if you can take this! TITANIC TEMPEST!"_

_She began to rotate extremely fast and knocked me out._

_"ZOE!" yelled the guys from the raft._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Take that!"_

_The pain was intense, but my rage was even bigger. Just then, I remembered what Kazemon said: "Release the beast inside you." I felt a strong force around me and I took out my device once again. I think there was still more than just evolving into Kazemon._

_"ACID INK!"_

_Calmaramon had thrown a big amount of black acid that was heading towards me. I managed to dodge it just in time. Ok. Now I was even angrier. I was FURIOUS._

_"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "Let's get this over with you monster!"_

_With that I took my device and pressed the button once again._

_"Slide…EVOLUTION". A Fractal Code started surrounding me once again, and I was changing forms once again. The pain was stronger because of the amount of energy level that was getting inside of me. Finally, the Fractal Code vanished, and I became an even more powerful creature. I had some sort of metallic claws that covered my arms, a lavender bikini outfit, attached to my lavender boots that ended in claws. My mouth was covered by a lavender bandana, and my neck was covered by a black scarf that went all the way down to my thighs from behind. My hair was a blue, feathered cut with ears that looked like wings. Finally, my wings had definitely grown stronger and they turned into a brownish color._

_"ZEPHYRMON!"_

_The guys started cheering for me, as well as Bokomon and Neemon, which were still on the beach. Calmaramon's eyes widened and frowned._

_"Oh, sugar… I don't think you can –"_

_"HURRICANE GALE!"_

_I interrupted her little speech by throwing blades of pink energy. It went right through her and ripped her with the force of a tornado._

_"OW! I wasn't finished!" She complained. "I was in the middle of a –"_

_"PLASMA PAWS!"_

_Red energy orbs were now surrounding my hands and feet as I struck Calmaramon, hitting her with the force of a hurricane._

_"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" She cried. "That's not fair!"_

_"I didn't come here to play fair! I want you to give me Takuya back!"_

_Calmaramon had become noticeably weaker. She was barely standing by now and she was gasping for air._

_"Never!"_

_"This is your last warning, Calmaramon! I will finish you off if you don't give me Takuya back right now!"_

_"Well, sugar! I guess you're going to have to kill – "_

_"HURRICANE GALE!"_

_I didn't wait for her to finish. I had never felt so powerful in my entire life. With one strike, I managed to knock out Calmaramon completely. A Fractal Code surrounded her unconscious body and slowly began to come back to my device. The guys, who were now surrounded by the spirits of light, darkness, ice and thunder, were cheering._

_"Zoe!"_

_I turned and saw Agunimon coming towards me.  
"Agunimon…"_

_"Save Takuya! He needs you!"_

_I nodded and threw myself into the water. I swam everywhere, searching for him. It was almost completely dark, so I had trouble seeing my surroundings. Just when I was losing hope, I saw a young man's unconscious body in the bottom of the ocean._

_"TAKUYA!"_

_I swam as fast as I could towards him, kicking my legs as hard as I could. I stretched my arm out to grab him and bring him back to the surface. Our hands were inches away from each other. I got closer and closer… until…_

I opened my eyes abruptly, waking up from the dream. My heart was pounding as fast as the speed of light.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**AH! So this was an intense chapter... :D .. What happened to Takuya? What's going to happen to Zoe? So many questions! FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED! ... AND KEEP REVIEWING :D**

**Hiraki: You know the mob's going to kill you for using yet another cliffhanger, right?**

**me: Pff. They love-hate them, because they want to read more. But they only HATE you.**

**Hiraki: But I'm hot... and rich.**

**me: says who?**

**Hiraki: Everybody.**

**me: That's not what they think...**

**Hiraki: *turns around to see the angry mob looking at him* Oh no... NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *startes running away***


	16. Takuya's Dealing

**Hello again! Ok guys, so I have some good and bad news. Depends on how you take it... The next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER :( It will be a very long one probably. I still don't know if I'm going to make it into two parts, but chances are that I won't. Maybe I'll do a short epilogue after, depends on how I feel about the ending :) I hope you enjoy this one and prepare yourselves for the grand finale :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - YAY! I told you patience is key. But be careful, it may not always be what it seems ;)**

**Guest 1 - hahaha I don't mean to be mean with cliffies! They're just necessary to keep you interested :D ... And I know, I love Takuya. He loves Zoe and won't stop until he gets her. I'm glad you liked Zoe digivolving, even if it was just a dream! Don't worry... Hiraki's going to get it!**

**BLACKSTARBLOOD - Hahaha welcome to the mob against Hiraki :D I am glad you loved the Spirit Evolution I included :) ... Awww thanks ^_^ I'm glad you think so!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hehehe glad you loved the dream! :D I wasnt planning on doing it like that but I think it worked :)... Im also glad you still have your pitchfork to chase Hiraki around hahaha**

**Guest - Wow, really? Thanks! I'm flattered. This is my first story ever so I really appreciate your comment :)**

**Ok guys.. ready? We're almost done! :( .. Here's chapter 16!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Takuya's Dealing**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Another day had passed, and still I had no answer from Zoe. She had disappeared from the face of the earth. I've tried calling her on her cell a billion times, but it's always off. I must have left her about a million voicemails. She probably changed her number by now. Still, I've written her emails every single day for the past month. I've been apologizing about a million times for not telling her. How could I be so stupid? How could I not tell her? I'm such an idiot! She's right. She just needed someone to not lie to her. And what do I do? I lied. I've never lied to her in my entire life. I don't like it. Well, actually that's not true. I have lied to her before. I never told her how I truly felt about her. I try to picture how our lives would've been if I had told her before. Would we be together? Would she just not be my friend anymore since she thought it'd be weird? God. What if?... What if?... 'What' and 'If'. Two words that are as nonthreatening as any other; but you put them together and they can haunt you for the rest of your life.

"Takuya?"

I turned around and saw the entire gang in my doorway.

"We brought you a sandwich", said JP.

"No thanks, JP. I'm not hungry."

They approached my bed, and sat around me.

"Come on, man", said Kouichi. "You haven't eaten in days. Heck, you've barely eaten this month."

"Yeah, you need some food", added Jasmine. "Taki, I've seen you eaten like three times this month, at most."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm just not hungry."

"Dude, please", said Kouji. "You know it's hard to see you like this. You're usually the optimistic one of us. I'm the loner."

I shrugged again and gazed at the window.

"That was meant to make you laugh, idiot", said Kouji.

"Sorry. I'm just not in the mood for anything"

"Takuya, you haven't left this room in a month", said Rika, putting her hand on top of mine. "You need to get some fresh air."

"No. What I need is to find her, Rika."

"Takuya we've tried", said Tommy. "We've searched everywhere. She's gone."

"Ok, you were the ones who kept telling me not to give up on her, right?"

"That was before she left", said Miki. "Taki, I'm so sorry. But Zoe disappeared."

"Then I will have to find her", I said, stubbornly.

They all sighed in unison and exchanged glances. I know they're worried. I know. But I can't be without Zoe. As long as I'm breathing, I'm going to try and win her back. I need her. I could feel more tears coming out of my eyes. Great.

"Oh, Taki…" said Jasmine, hugging me.

"I don't know what to do without her", I said, now sobbing. "I need to find her."

"Takuya," said Kouichi. "I know how you feel, ok? I do. I can't imagine if Jas was in Zoe's position. But you've done as much as you can to find her. There's only that much you can do. You've been searching on the computer every single day and you don't do anything else. You don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't leave your bed…"

"You don't shower…" said Kouji, as he covered his nose.

Kouichi rolled his eyes at Kouji and gave him a "stop it right now" stare.

"Anyways," he continued. "The point is, you're not living your life. What you're doing is insane, ok? It was ok to call when we thought they were living in one of the Yamamoto's houses in Italy. We called all 14 of them and they all said Hiraki and Zoe weren't there. But now, you're going through all the freaking Italian Yellow Pages! It's been a month and you're still on the 'B's"… It's going to take forever to find her like that!"

"Not to mention our telephone bill is off the roof!" said JP. "You're making international calls! You're going to get us broke!"

"I'll pay for it", I said.

Kouichi shook his head. "That's not the point. You just need to continue with your life. You guys will find each other. I know it. But not like this."

"Kouichi, I know. I know you guys are worried of me. Trust me, I get it. But you really need to understand. Before Zoe, I had never felt alive. Heck, when I got that message to follow my destiny to the DigiWorld, I followed it without thinking. I was so bored and sick of myself; I was desperate to find my real life. And I did. I found you guys who have honestly changed my life completely. But Zoe changed me in a different way. She motivated me to become a better person just because I wanted to be worthy of her. She had such a good heart; I wanted to be someone she could feel proud of. I did it all for her, and found myself along the way. It sounds so corny, but I don't have a life without her. She completed me. I didn't know how much I was missing until I met her. How can I keep going if she's gone? Not even that, but she's also in the hands of that motherfucking asshole. She's with him! Loving him and hating me! She won't answer my emails, or my calls or anything. I… I need my Zoe."

My eyes were tearing up again. I could feel a fresh line of tears falling down my face.

"Taki," said Jasmine, pulling me closer to her embrace and tears filling her eyes. "I miss her too. So much. But we can't lose you, too."

"I agree", said Tommy. "You're like my big brother and I can't stand to see you like this. We want the old Takuya back. Please. I know Zoe wouldn't have wanted you to live this way. You know it's true."

I only managed to give him a crooked smile. I didn't know how to respond.

"Ok, let's make a deal", said Kouji. "We will take turns in trying to find Zoe. Calls, emails, trackers… whatever there is. But you need to live your life as well. You will go out, eat, sleep… and most importantly… for the love of God…SHOWER!"

This time, I couldn't help myself. I laughed. That was the first time I'd laughed since Zoe left. It felt weird, but also nice. I had been lost for the entire month, but I felt as if a little piece of me had returned to my body.

"Finally!" cried Miki, "we got you to laugh!"

"The ironic part is that the only person here who doesn't smile…. Ever… is the one who made you laugh", added Rika, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey!" responded Kouji, playfully hitting her arm. "I do smile."

Rika rolled her eyes and smirked. "You really don't."

"Yes, I do! Here!" Kouji let out the biggest… and creepiest… grin I've ever seen.

"Wow", said Rika, "that's disturbing."

"Shut up". He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "You're impossible."

"You're just annoying". She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyways," said Tommy, turning to me. "What do you say, Takuya?"

I nodded. "Ok, fine. But, we can't stop."

"Don't worry about it", said Kouichi. "I'll take the first shift. You go and do everything you need to do. Start by showering!"

I laughed again. "Ok, ok. I'm going."

* * *

As the day went by, I started feeling better. I showered for like an hour, which I must say everyone was excited about. Miki prepared some delicious noodles and I basically swallowed everything. I can't believe it'd been so long since I had eaten a real meal. I had like 5 cups of noodles. After that, I went to take a nap, which ended up being from 10:00 a.m. until 6:40 p.m. Shit. I guess I was pretty tired. The great thing about doing everything my friends wanted me to do was that I now was filled with energy. Energy I would be using to find Zoe. I was more optimistic and not depressed, so this gave me something positive to look forward to.

"Someone looks very recovered", said Jasmine, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said as I came out of my room from my 8 and a half hour nap. "I guess you were right. I needed it."

"Good!"

"So, anything on Zoe?"

"Not yet," said JP, who was scanning through the computer. I guess it was his turn now. "But I'm doing my best."

I nodded. "All right. Keep me updated."

"I will."

"Oh, by the way", said Kouji as he took a seat next to me. "I have some news for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Ok, so this guy called. His name is Harato Nikato."

"Who's he?"

"Well, he's a very famous event coordinator and he's planning tomorrow's street fair. You know? The one with all the posters around town? It's supposed to be a charity fair, since all the money spent there will go to a Children's Hospital. Anyways, he hired that band, Shades of Light, to play tomorrow."

"I love that band!" I cried. "I listened to it every day on my way to school."

"Me too!" said Kouji. "Well, the point is the band's opening group bailed on them. Apparently their lead singer has some sort of pneumonia crap and he can't perform. Mr. Nikato had to find someone to replace the band and it looks like someone from the karaoke place knows him and recommended you for the job!"

"ME?" I gasped.

"Yes! He wants you to perform the opening song to introduce Shades of Light!"

"Oh my God…" I cried. "That's unbelievable!"

"I know, right? You better fucking do it!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Only if you and Kouichi be my back vocals."

"Hell, yeah!" said the twins in unison.

Finally, I felt excitement. It felt strange after such a long time, but it worked. I felt as if I was slowly making progress to gain back a little of my old life.

"Oh my god…", said JP, interrupting our little celebration. "Guys…"

"What is it, babe?" asked Miki.

JP was silent and staring at the computer. His face was pale and his eyes were about to fall out of his head.

"I-I… I don't know how to tell you this."

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it Zoe? Did you find her?"

"Oh, I found her all right…"

"WHAT?!" I could feel my body start shaking in anxiety. My smile grew wider and I practically jumped over the couch and ran towards JP. "Let me see! Where is she?"

Before I could get to him, JP stood up and closed his laptop.

"Takuya… you shouldn't really see it."

My heart stopped. What now? "Why not?"

JP didn't respond. He stood there quietly, with holding his laptop tightly to his chest.

"JP…" I asked, now extremely concerned. "What happened to Zoe?"

"Please tell me she's ok", added Rika.

JP sighed. "She's ok… but I don't think Takuya should know what I just saw.

"JP what is it?" I cried, stepping closer to him. "Tell me, please!"

JP took a step back and shook his head. "I can't."

"JP, I sweat to God… If you don't let me see what you found, I'm going to kill you!"

"Takuya, I'm doing this for your own good!"

"JP!"

"NO!"

Before I knew it, I started chasing him around the living room. The guys tried to catch us and separate us, but they failed miserably. We knocked down a couple of items across the apartment, since we were being careless of where we were going. Finally, I managed to tackle him and jumped on top of him, making the laptop fly across the room. We kept pinning each other down and fighting to reach the laptop.

"Takuya, don't!" cried JP, as he kept pushing me aside. "Let her go!"

"NO!" I cried back, pulling his hair back. "I need to know where she is!"

"It won't do you any good! You need to trust me!"

I made a quick move and finally was able to get up. I ran and took the laptop into my hands, placed it on the table, and proceeded to open it.

"TAKUYA, NO!" cried JP.

It was too late. I should've listened to JP. Because what I saw, was a combination of the hurt I felt when Zoe had first gotten into her accident, how I felt when she didn't recognize me and said she had never met me before, when she chose Hiraki over me, and how she treated me the last time I saw her when she said she never wanted to see me again. I couldn't believe it. It was a picture of Hiraki and Zoe in an Italian newspaper. They were standing both in front of a big house on the countryside, surrounded by what I assume were friends and family, while they had their arms wrapped around each other… kissing. Even worse, the headline was what really broke me: _Millionaire Hiraki Yamamoto Engaged to Italian Beauty, Ms. Zoe Orimoto._ They were… going to get… married.

"Oh, no" gasped Kouichi, who was now sitting next to me. In fact, all of the others had joined my side as we all saw the article.

"I'm sorry, Takuya", said JP from behind me. "I told you not to see it."

I couldn't respond. I want even sure if I was listening. Zoe. MY Zoe was… engaged? Engaged to Hiraki. No. This can't… this can't be. She's mine… she's my angel. She's MY Zoe! No one else can have her! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! AGHHHHHHHH!

"Takuya?" asked Rika from behind me. "Takuya, please answer us."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

"I…" I mumbled quietly. "I need to be alone right now."

Before anyone could respond, I made my way back to my room and locked the door.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Meanwhile, a young, blonde girl had just gotten to Florence Airport with a carry-on bag and a book on her hands.

"Hello", she said to the man in the information counter. "I need a ticket for the next flight to Shibuya, please."

* * *

**O.o ... Oh my God! Poor Takuya. He just can't catch a break. The minute he starts feeling better, something happens that destroys all of his chances in happiness. What will happen next? Is Zoe coming to get her prince? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER!**


	17. We Will Always Find Our Way Back

**OK guys. This is it. THE LAST CHAPTER :( I hope you guys will enjoy it! It's pretty long but it'll be worth it! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Hehehe thanks! Oh you're about to find out everything in this big finale!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Of course it wasn't going to end like that! I obviously have a plan :D This finale will be amazing! :) Enjoy! Oh and here you go *throws back Bob the pitchfork*. Got it back for you!**

**Nameless - I know! :( I enjoyed writing it a lot! But all good things must come to an end. Don't worry, it will most definitely not be my last story :D So keep following me to see when I will post my next one!**

**OK guys.. so for the last time :(... the big finale! CHAPTER 17!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: We Would Always Find Our Way Back**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_"Dearly beloved", said the priest. "We are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, to celebrate the union of Hiraki and Zoe. Before we begin, does any one have any objections as to why these two shouldn't be together? If you do, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_"I object!" I shouted. However, no one seemed to hear me._

_"Anybody?" asked the priest._

_"ME! I DO! I OBJECTTT!"_

_No one seemed to notice me at all. The guests were just smiling at the couple in the altar. Zoe and Hiraki were looking deeply into each other's eyes and smiling._

_"All right," said the priest. "Since nobody does, we shall continue."_

_"NO!" I was practically jumping up and down by now._

_"Wait!" said Zoe. Thank God._

_"What is it, babe?" asked Hiraki._

_"I just realized… I don't have my something blue."_

_"You can have this, honey!" said Hiraki's mother, handing Zoe a silver chain with a blue pendant in the shape of a heart._

_"Thank you!" said Zoe. She realized she had been wearing the necklace I gave her with the symbol of wind. "Well, I think I can dispose of this now."_

_"Who even gave you that?" asked Hiraki's mom._

_Zoe laughed. "I have no idea. Who cares, though?"_

_With that, she tossed my gift to her on the floor and put the new necklace around her neck. She smiled and turned to face Hiraki one more time. If it's possible, my heart broke even more._

"ZOE, NO!"

* * *

I screamed as I opened my eyes. When I realized, I was in my room. It was a dream. Fuck. I hate this. I still can't believe this. Zoe. MY Zoe… engaged? I really lost her this time, didn't I? God! Why is it that every fucking time I begin to feel better, something like this happens? Why is this happening? It's not supposed to be this way! We're supposed to be happy and together and… UGH. I glanced over my shoulder and see the clock on my wall. It's 10:02 a.m. Great. Another sleepless night. Last time I saw it before I fell asleep was 9:43 a.m. I slept for 19 minutes. I spent the entire time tossing and turning, sick to my stomach. I just want to… I don't know. I am so lost right now. I don't care what happens to me. I don't.

"Takuya?"

I turned to see Kouji and Kouichi standing in my room's door.

"Are you ok?" asked Kouji. "We heard you screaming."

"I'm ok. It was just a nightmare."

They both frowned at me as they made their way to the edge of my bed.

"Hey," said Kouichi. "It's going to be ok. But it's a good thing you're up because we need to start getting ready."

I gave him a puzzled look. "For what?"

"The street fair", said Kouji. "Remember? How you were invited to perform and open for Shades of Light."

"Oh. That. Guys, I'm not doing that."

The twins exchanged glances and sighed.

"Takuya," said Kouji. "I know this whole thing has gotten harder and harder for you. But you promised us you would do your best to snap out of it. You need to start living your life."

"What life? Kouji, I promised you guys this before I found out about her… engagement. You both are lucky to have the ones you love by your side. Mine is getting married! To another man! And she hates me and she doesn't remember any of the amazing moments I had with her. You have no fucking idea how that feels!"

I was crying again. You'd think that I'd be dried up by now, since I haven't stopped crying.

"Dude, we know" said Kouichi, patting my back. "I know we don't know how that must feel but we do know what it is to have someone you loves suffer. We've all been there in the past. And if we haven't, we're experience it right now. You being like this is killing us. You're our best friend and no one here can stand seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry, guys. I just… I'm not feeling up for anything."

They both sighed.

"Ok, how about this?" said Kouji. "Since you already promised that you would try living your life again, and you can't break that promise no matter what happens, just come to the street fair for like two hours. It's not that much. If you don't feel like singing one we get there, I'll cover for you. I promise, after that, we can go back home and you can do whatever you want."

I sighed in frustration and turned to meet Kouji's eyes.

"Two hours?"

"Two hours."

* * *

After much… much struggling to get me out my out of my bed, the guys managed to get me showered and dressed in no time. And no, they didn't help. They just pushed me around until I was out the door.

We decided to walk so I would get some fresh air and got to the street fair about 15 minutes later. It was actually pretty cool. There were several booths with all sorts of games, magicians, freak shows, haunted houses, animal farms that included pony rides, some rides and even a roller coaster. Families and couples were all over the place, enjoying themselves. There was a big stage on the middle of the fair, where a man was performing his act by breathing fire. It was actually pretty interesting.

"Ok", said Rika. "What do you guys think we should do first?"

"Let's go to the haunted house!" said Kouichi.

"No freaking way!" cried Jasmine. "There's no way in hell I'm going in there."

"Ha! You scared, babe?"

"Yes! I don't like ghosts and weird things chasing you around."

"Aw, I'll protect you. Come on."

We entered the damn haunted house. There were a bunch of sadistic things inside. Zombies, dead little girls, actual organs, ghosts, demons and a bunch of things that were too supernatural because I had never even heard of them. The girls were clinging on to their boyfriends as hard as they could. Rika was pretending not to be scared, but she would sometimes jump on top of Kouji to avoid a certain monster. Jasmine was completely buried in Kouichi's chest. She had her eyes shut while Kouichi was having the time of his life. He enjoyed this kind of stuff. And JP… well…. Actually JP was clinging on to Miki. She was laughing hard while JP was hugging her from behind. Tommy was walking around, pretty shaken up, but pretending to be fine. Me on the other hand, got depressed. Seeing how the girls were with the guys made me think of all those times Zoe had been scared in the DigiWorld, and how she used to find comfort in my arms. I loved having her like that, and I never would again. Just thinking about that made me crumble inside.

We spent the rest of the time going from ride to ride. We saw a bunch of cool stuff that, if I hadn't been feeling like crap, I would've actually liked it.

"Mr. Kanbara!"

I turned around and saw a tall, slender man, with black hair and a long mustache running towards me.

"Mr. Kanbara, wait!"

"Yes? May I help you?"

The man stopped in front of me, trying to catch his breath. "Yes. I'm Mr. Harato Nikato. I'm the one who hired you to perform today."

"Oh, hi."

"Mr. Nikato", entered Kouji. "I'm Kouji Minamoto. We spoke on the phone."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Minamoto! So nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Is everything ready for the performance today?" asked Mr. Nikato.

There's no way I can sing today. "Actually –"

"Yes", interrupted Kouji. "Everything's ready."

I gave him a look but he ignored me completely. He said I wouldn't have to sing if I didn't want to! Bastard….

"Fantastic!", said Mr. Nikato. "I will make sure my men will start setting up the stage for you. You're on in half an hour."

"Perfect", said Kouji. "Our stuff is in my car. Take the key and tell the boys to be careful."

"Of course. Good luck!"

He waved at us and started walking away. Kouji turned to see me and grinned.

"Kouji, what the fuck?" I cried. I was angry now. "You promised I wouldn't have to do this if I didn't want to."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Takuya, you're doing it. I'm doing this for your own good. Believe me. I want my best friend to be fine again and I'm making you do this. I don't care how long it takes. You need to finish what you started. This could bring something really good out of everything! You can even get a record deal or something! Mr. Nikato is a very famous record producer as well. I'm your best friend and I'm not letting you throw this away."

"Kouji's right Takuya", said Jasmine. "We love you. We want to see you happy. Just try!"

"Yeah, give it a chance", said Tommy. "You never know what may come of this."

"If you don't feel like doing anything else after that," said Rika, "I promise we will take you home."

"But please just give it a shot!" said Miki, putting her adorable face along with it. "Pleaaaaseeee? For us?"

"You know the real Zoe would say the same", said JP.

I hated it when the guys were right. They drive me insane sometimes. But I know they're only taking care of me. They don't want me to see me like this. I imagined how hard it was for me to lose Zoe like that. She was my best friend. I don't want them to go through the same thing.

"Fine", I said, putting up half a smile. "I'll do it."

They all cheered and hugged me. It feels great when my friends hug me like that. I just wish I had a certain blonde with me, doing the same thing.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, I was standing 100 feet away from the stage. The guys and I were sitting on the grass, watching how staff members set up our instruments on stage. People were gathering up around the stage and sitting in the grass area. We should be heading backstage soon, but I wanted to relax for a bit.

"I'm kind of nervous about this", said Kouichi. "We've never done this with so many people before."

"You only have to do back vocals idiot", said Kouji, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Not true. I also play the drums."

"A monkey could do that."

"Not true!"

"True."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" cried Rika. "You're so annoying."

"Well it's not my fault your boyfriend is an idiot who can only play the electric keyboards."

"Hey!" barked Kouji. "That's a very important part of any song."

"It's not."

"It's too."

"No."

"Yes!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Tommy. "Give it up already! You guys are morons!"

We all laughed as the twins narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Don't worry," said Jasmine. "You're going to be amazing guys. ALL of you. Especially Takuya."

"Yeah, he will."

I turned around and froze in place. A beautiful blonde girl was standing in front of me. She had a turquoise strapless dress, with a high-low skirt and a white belt around her waist. She had white wedges and a light tan color straw hat on top of her long, silky blonde hair. As she removed her sunglasses, I could see her gorgeous emerald eyes sparkling in the light.

"Zoe?"

My heart stopped. I was dreaming. This wasn't real. It was my stupid mind playing games with me again. But she looked so real. Her voice was sweet, like it always has. She gave me a shy smile and her cheeks were turning pink. She was here.

"Zoe…" I said, this time it was a statement. I could tell we all had our mouths hanging open, since we weren't expecting this at all.

"H-Hi…"she said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Zoe", I said. "W-What… What are you doing here?"

"I came back from Italy. I had to take about 3 different flights but I finally got here about an hour ago."

Was this really happening?

"How did you know I was here?"

"I knocked on your apartment and no one answered, but the man in the lobby told me you were probably in the street fair along with the rest of the city."

"Oh." I swallowed hard before I said what I was about to say. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing. "I just don't understand. I thought you were… Shouldn't you be with your fiancé in Italy?"

She gasped and stared at me in confusion. "How do you know about that?"

"JP found an article in the paper about it…"

"Oh."

"Yeah… so…"

"Takuya…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not marrying Hiraki."

My heart skipped a beat. "You're not?"

She smiled at me and lifted her left hand, and pointed at her empty left ring finger with her right hand. She revealed that she had no engagement ring whatsoever. My face lit up and I could feel happiness fill me inside. It only lasted for less than a second though. I remember the last time she saw me. She hated me and told me she never wanted to speak to me again.

"Well, " I mumbled. "How come you were looking for me though? I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

She smiled. "I could never hate you, Takuya. You've been there for me throughout this entire thing. I know I never answered your emails but," she took out a large the book she had been carrying on the plane, "I printed them out and finally read them during my flight. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. You've done what's within your reach and beyond just to get a smile out of me. Hiraki never did that. I was just some girl in his life."

I smiled. "You might just another girl in his world, Z. But for me, you're all of it. Of course I would do anything for you. And you need to know, I swear I never meant to hurt you. I don't ever want to lie to you ever – "

"I know," she said, as she took a step closer to me. "I know you didn't mean to. And I'm also sorry for the things that I told you."

I shook my head. "No, Z – "

"Just let me finish", she said as she placed her finger on my lip. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I didn't mean to. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. You've always been there for me. Even if we didn't get off to the best start, you never gave up on me. Not ever. You've been there for me ever since we met in the DigiWorld and you've been there for me ever since."

I blushed. "That's the least thing I can - wait, WHAT?" I stopped and tried thinking if I heard her right. "What did you just say?"

She laughed and put her hand around my cheek. "You've been there for me ever since we met in the Trailmon on our way to the DigiWorld. You encouraged and protected me on every single one of our adventures there. And it didn't stop there. When we came back to the human world, you and I grew even closer. You helped me through all those times I had issued with my parents. You and your family took me in after my parents died. You always found the way to make me forget about all of those problems. Just being with you was and will always be enough for me to be happy."

I started shaking again. I couldn't help but let out a small tear of joy after hearing what Zoe had just said.

"Z… you… you remember?"

She smiled and nodded, tears coming out of her eyes. "Yes! I do."

I couldn't find the words to describe what I was feeling right now. She remembered. SHE REMEMBERED!

"Oh my god!" I screamed, pulling her in and hugging her as hard as I could. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying tears of joy.

"Welcome back, Z", said Jasmine.

We turned around and the entire gang had tears of happiness falling down their faces… even Kouji. Zoe let go and hugged every single one of them.

"I've missed you all so much!" she cried. "I'm so sorry for being such a drag."

"You'll never be a drag to us, Z", said Rika. "We love you!"

"I love you guys, too!"

"If you don't mind me asking," said Tommy. "How did you remember everything?"

She smiled and we all took a seat on the ground.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

"I have to thank Kazemon and the rest of the Spirits. They appeared my dreams every night until I left for Italy. After that, they stopped for a while until last night. Bokomon and Neemon were also there. I saw you guys floating in a raft calling out for me, when Calmaramon appeared." I turned to face Takuya and sighed. "She took you, Takuya, and shoved you underwater. After that, and with the help of Kazemon, I decided to follow my instincts, even if I wasn't sure of what I was doing at the time. I spirit evolved into Kazemon and then Zephyrmon. I was able to defeat Calmaramon and dove in the water to save you. I saw you in the bottom of the ocean and as soon as I touched your hand, a million images popped into my head. My life had gone right through before my eyes. All of our adventures in the DigiWorld, defeating Lucemon, Bokomon, Neemon, the Spirits, meeting Jasmine, Rika and Miki in the human world… everything just came back to me. I woke up after that and realized what had happened."

"Wow", said JP. "Well, I'm glad you were able to remember all of that."

"Me too", I answered, smiling at him. "I appreciate it everything you guys did for me. You went through so much trouble finding ways to help me."

"We told you," said Takuya. "You'll never be trouble for us."

I smiled. "Yeah I know that now. I don't know what I was thinking. Going with Hiraki instead of you?"

"Speaking of which," said Rika, "what happened to that moron?"

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

*_ FLASHBACK STARTS * _

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_I woke up and my heart was pounding. The DigiWorld, my parents, Hiraki, the Spirits, Bokomon, Neemon, the accident, the guys, the girls… Takuya… It was all coming back to me now. I remember! I remember the headlights from the truck, hitting us from the left and making the cab I was in flip over. I remember the crash… the glass… the blood… Everything!_

_"Miss Zoe!"_

_Isabella had swung the door open and was carrying a large bat on her hands._

_"Ms. Zoe, what's wrong! I heard you scream!"_

_"I remember…" I said, with a mere whisper._

_"What?"_

_"I remember", I said louder. "Isabella, I remember everything."_

_Her eyes grew wider and gasped, lowering her bat. "Everything?"_

_"Yes!" Tears were now falling down my cheeks. "I just saw everything!"_

_"What's going on in here?"_

_We both turned and saw Hiraki in my doorway._

_"Hiraki…" I said._

_"Zoe, what the hell? You screamed so hard you woke me up!"_

_"You…" I could feel a lump in my throat. My heart began racing and I could feel anger take over my body. "You.. you… YOU LIAR!"_

_Hiraki was taken aback by my sudden outrage._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"YOU'VE BEEN LYING YO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!"_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"I remember Hiraki! I remember everything! You tricked me and manipulated me!"_

_Hiraki's eyes grew wide and he started sweating. "I-I… I don't know what you're talking about…"_

_"OH, REALLY?! You don't know that you've been lying to my face and taking advantage of my memory loss this entire time? I remember what you did! We didn't broke up because you moved away. I broke up with you because you cheated on me with my cousin!"_

_"I… I…"_

_"Takuya and the guys were never mean to you because they were jealous. They hated you because of what you did to me! They never touched you or did any of the things you told me!"_

_"Takuya did punch me!"_

_"But he never cut you, did he?"_

_"Well…"_

_"UGH! I can't believe you! Why the fuck did you do this?"_

_"Oh get over it, Zoe. I did it because I wanted to be with you."_

_"So you used my accident to rewrite the past? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_"Me? I just wanted to get laid for fuck's sake! But you know what? You ain't worth this shit!"_

_"I hope you rot in hell!"_

_With that, I tackled him and punched him hard on the nose… repeatedly._

_"OW! Get off me you crazy bitch!"_

_* BANG *_

_Hiraki was now unconscious in the floor. I turned around and saw Isabella holding a lamp on her hands. She had clearly hit him in the head with it._

_"Sorry," she said, lowering her lamp. "I just never liked him."_

_I laughed and smiled. "Thanks Isabella. I need to go back to Shibuya. Can you help me pack?"_

_"Of course."_

_I stood up and began walking to my closet._

_"Oh", I said, stopping myself. "I almost forgot."_

_I took off my engagement ring and put it in Hiraki's mouth._

_"I hope you swallow that and die, you asshole."_

_* FLASHBACK ENDS *_

* * *

Everyone was laughing hard at the story.

"Way to go, Z!" cried JP.

"I wish I could've been there," said Rika. "I would've loved to take a shot at his bastard face… or groins."

I laughed and smiled. "It's not even worth it. I'm just happy to be back, with all of you. Takuya…"

I turned around towards him and realized he was gone. So were Kouji and Kouichi.

"Hey," I said, "where did the guys go?"

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turned towards the stage and saw Takuya with an acoustic guitar on his hands and holding the microphone in the center. Kouji made his way to the keyboards and prepared his microphone, while Kouichi got behind the drums, also adjusting his microphone.

"Hi," continued Takuya. "My name is Takuya Kanbara, and I know you're all excited to see _Shades of Light _today. But before we get to them, I was asked to perform a song to open for them. So, I would like to sing you guys a song I wrote and I would like to dedicate it to a very special girl in y life…" He turned to see me and pointed at me. "Zoe, this is for you."

Chills ran up and down my body as Takuya gave me one of his adorable smiles and started playing.

*** PLAYING "CRUSH" by DAVID ARCHULETA ***

_[TAKUYA]_

_OoooOooOhh…_

_I hung up the phone tonight.  
Something happened for the first time.  
Deep inside it there's a rush, what a rush._

_Cause the possibility,  
that you would ever feel the same way  
about me, is just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized.  
And I just got to know…_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be? Where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay.  
Going away-ay-ay._

I could feel my head spinning now. He sounded amazing. Our eyes were locked and I was listening to every word he was saying. I've never felt this happy in my entire life. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

_[TAKUYA}_

_Has it ever crossed your mind,  
when we're hanging, spending time girl…  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
cause I believe that we can make it into  
something that will last, last forever, foreveeeer!_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay.  
Going away-ay-ay…_

Takuya jumped off the stage and people made their space for him. He was now coming towards me and smiling as he continued singing. My entire body was shaking. Our eyes were locked and I felt as if we were the only people in the world. He finally got to where I was and took cupped my face with his hand gently, lifting my chin so that our eyes were completely connected. He smiled as he began to sing the next part

[TAKUYA]

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
and I just got to knoooooooooww…_

_[TAKUYA, KOUJI AND KOUICHI]_

_Do you ever think (ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be, where this thing could go? (Goooo)  
Am I crazy or falling in love? (Crazy!)  
Is it really just another crush? (Another cruuuuush?)_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? (Yeaaah)  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away,  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay.  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay…_

_[TAKUYA]_

_Going awayyyyy…_

The song ended and everyone started cheering and clapping for Takuya. I couldn't stop smiling and tears were running down my cheeks. There he was, the boy I've always loved, singing those words to me.

"Takuya, I – "

I never got a chance to finish. He dropped the microphone and pulled me in towards him, closing the gap between us. His lips were on mine and he was kissing me passionately in front of everyone. His right hand was behind my neck, taking control of the kiss, while his left one was on my waist, pulling me as close as possible to his body. All the love we felt for each other was in that one kiss. I could feel it. After a long time of making out, we finally parted from each other in need of air.

"I love you, Zoe" he said, kissing my forehead. "I always have. I should've told you this years ago, but I'm doing it now. I want you to be happy, and I want to make you happy. I love you more than anything in this world, and I never want us to be apart ever again."

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, too my Takuya Kanbara. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would rather die than spend another moment without you."

Takuya's eyes sparkled and his face was beaming. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"Me too."

With that, we sealed our love with yet another kiss. People were clapping. Kouji and Kouichi were whistling and clapping in the stage. JP, Tommy, Miki, Rika and Jasmine were standing there smiling and clapping. Jasmine was crying with the whole scene.

Everything was good again. I had found the place where I belonged. Here, with my wonderful friends and in the arms of the boy I loved. Nothing could ever top what I just felt today. He was the only boy who had been able to make me feel this way. Even if I didn't remember him, our emotional connection had always been there. That's why I felt the way that I did when I was with him. Memories are really not in our heads, but in our hearts. And, like he said, no matter what life would bring us, we would always find a way back to each other.

* * *

**AWWW! Finally! Takumi forever! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I want to thank all of you who kept following it and reviewing :) I had a blast! I hope to write another very very soon. I already have an idea in mind, so hopefully I may start it this weekend. I just have to plan everything a little better. And yes, it will always be about Takumi ^_^**

**Let me know what you think anyways and throw any ideas you have around! :)**

**Takuya: That was awesome. I'm so good.**

**me: -.- ... I made you awesome.**

**Takuya: Ok, ok... true. But you made me suffer a lot!**

**Zoe: At least it was worth it ^_^**

**Takuya: *smiles and kisses Zoe* it sure was :)**

**me: Aww...**

**Hiraki: HEY! What about me? You made me swallow a fucking engagement ring?**

**me: Oh, yeah... I forgot about you. Don't worry, I have a gift for you. Guys?**

**Hiraki: *turns and see the angry mob with torches, pitchforks (even Aquamarine6996, who recovered her pitchfork "Bob") and fireguns" ... O.o ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AGAIN? ... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running away***

**Mob: "GET HIM!" *start chasing him***

**Takuya and Zoe: O_O**

**me: That's what you guess for messing with the author. Until next time guys! :)**


End file.
